The Empress of the Sun
by rucchan hayao
Summary: Ada satu periode kepemimpinan dalam dinasti Uchiha yang membentuk perubahan. Satu periode di mana kekaisaran dipimpin seorang kaisar wanita yang terlahir sebagai anak petani. Hinata centric. SasuHina. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**All main characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi**

**AU. OOC. OCs. Typo. **

**Hinata-centric.**

**-:-**

**TIDAK DIPERKENAKAN COPY-PASTE DENGAN ALASAN APAPUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Part 1-**

**The Golden Tree**

**.**

**.**

Manusia hidup tanpa bisa memilih segala hal. Ketidakmampuan ini merupakan sebuah tantangan. Saat tak bisa memilih, manusia dipaksa untuk memikirkan sebuah jalan keluar. Dan saat sebuah jalan keluar menghasilkan sebuah kepuasan, ada satu hal lagi yang bisa dicapai: sebuah pengalaman. Hidup bagaikan aliran komposisi dari beragam sisi yang membentuk sebuah kisah. Dan kisah ini dimulai di sebuah desa di kaki bukit yang letaknya jauh dari ibukota.

Adalah Hyuuga, sebuah keluarga petani sederhana yang memiliki dua anak berkepribadian saling bertolak belakang. Rumah yang mereka tinggali bahkan tak memiliki pintu yang layak, hanya tirai jerami yang dengan mudahnya terhempas bila angin barat bertiup keras menuju timur.

Pondok sederhana yang mereka sebut rumah hanya menyediakan satu ruangan dengan petak api unggun di pusat lantai utamanya. Barisan ikan kering terlihat di sisi kiri pintu yang sejajar dengan guci-guci tanah liat berisi persediaan air. Seperti kebanyakan rakyat yang taraf hidupnya terletak di tingkat paling bawah, mereka menyimpan persediaan beras dengan menguburkannya di dalam tanah, lalu menindih tempat rahasia itu dengan tumpukan kayu bakar.

Untuk lebih menghemat penggunaan beras, sang ibu sengaja memasaknya dengan takaran air lebih banyak, nasi lembek yang hambar sudah termasuk hal mewah di keluarga mereka dari pada tidak ada makanan sama sekali.

Usia putri sulung mereka baru menginjak tiga belas tahun saat kepala desa menunjuk Hiashi sebagai kepala keluarga yang akan mengorbankan salah satu putrinya sebagai persembahan.

Di masa awal Restorasi Meiji, perang di antara klan-klan tertinggi dalam dinasti Shogun mencekik rakyat. Pihak Shogun yang terjepit tentara kerajaan seringkali bertindak seenaknya, mendorong dan memojokkan rakyat dengan dalih balas budi. Bahkan setelah akhirnya perang berakhir, mereka masih memperebutkan daerah kekuasaan di bawah bendera kekaisaran. Klan-klan Shogun yang berkuasa menundukkan klan-klan Shogun yang tak terlindung. Para _ronin_ berkemampuan tinggi menyebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri untuk mencari tuan baru yang bersedia menggunakan jasa mereka. Budak-budak diperjual-belikan, bahkan digadaikan demi kebutuhan ekonomi. Para pendukung Shogun yang mendadak miskin karena pajak, semakin memperbanyak jumlah pengangguran. Para pelayan yang awalnya bekerja di bawah keluarga-keluarga bangsawan terpaksa kehilangan pekerjaan mereka, kembali ke desa dan mencoba bercocok tanam.

Namun perubahan bukan hanya di sektor ekonomi dan pertanian, tapi juga cuaca yang tak menentu. Musim dingin yang panjang, dan kemarau yang tak kunjung berakhir.

Desa di kaki bukit tempat keluarga Hyuuga tinggal adalah salah satu desa yang percaya bahwa perubahan ini terjadi karena Kaisar yang seharusnya berurusan dengan Kekaisaran Langit menjejakkan kakinya di ranah politik. Para tetua yang kolot mulai menggunakan orang asing sebagai alasan kebencian dewa pada negeri mereka yang dulu asri tanpa masalah. Kedatangan tentara Inggris memang tak bisa dicegah. Hubungan diplomatik mulai terjalin semenjak Kaisar menerima bantuan senjata dalam peperangan melawan Shogun. Restorasi Meiji membuka gerbang bagi dunia luar untuk masuk ke wilayah Jepang, dan akhirnya perubahan itu terasa bak gelombang yang menelan sisa-sisa kedigdayaan Shogun dan melenyapkannya tanpa sisa.

Hyuuga Hiashi bukan orang politik. Dia juga bukan seseorang yang religius. Hiashi hanyalah petani, yang pengetahuannya tentang dunia hanya sebatas garis luar gunung dan persawahan. Mana pernah dia menginjak dunia di luar desanya?

Karena minimnya pengalaman, dia hanya bisa menerima dengan hati pedih saat seluruh warga desa memandangnya dengan tatapan berharap.

Sepulangnya Hiashi dari jamuan pertemuan di balai desa, matahari senja masih bersinar dengan terik. Rumah berdinding kayu itu menyambut langkah kakinya yang tanpa alas. Kerikil-kerikil kecil dan tanah berdebu meninggalkan noda gelap di sepanjang telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Bahkan jika jalan yang baru ia lewati adalah kubangan berisi pecahan kaca, rasa sakitnya tak akan bisa mewakili rasa sedih di hatinya.

Pun meski begitu, ia tetap mengatakan hal itu pada putri sulungnya.

Hinata menunduk saat ayahnya mengatakan kalimat itu.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Jika bukan mati demi mempertahankan keberadaan mereka di desa, Hinata bisa mati karena kelaparan. Meski masih belia, dia sadar akibatnya akan fatal bila ayahnya menolak. Bukan hanya dikucilkan warga desa, dia juga bisa membuat adiknya kehilangan kesempatan untuk menikmati hidup.

Ibunya meremas kain lusuh di pangkuannya. Rambut tebalnya yang panjang terasa lebih berat dengan penyesalan. Jika saja dia tidak melahirkan dua anak perempuan, ini tidak akan terjadi pada mereka. Setidaknya keluarga yang memiliki anak laki-laki bisa membuat alasan agar bisa terhindar dari nasib buruk ini. Dengan dua anak perempuan, mereka tak bisa mengelak. Dua anak perempuan tidak mugkin diterima dalam kesatuan prajurit bila negara membutuhkan tenaga mereka. Dua anak perempuan juga tidak bisa terpakai di sawah atau kandang-kandang ternak. Mereka hanya bertugas mengurus dapur dan melahirkan anak.

Dua anak perempuan berarti dua mulut tambahan untuk diberi makan, dan dua badan yang harus disucikan. Banyak orang menganggap perempuan sebagai kaki tangan siluman. Penyucian anak perempuan di kuil juga perlu banyak biaya. Semuanya serba merugikan bila dua anak perempuan tidak lahir di keluarga kalangan bangsawan.

Namun ketidakberuntungan bukan berarti menjadi hak mutlak mereka yang bukan bangsawan. Di kekaisaran yang baru, hal sama terjadi. Permaisuri yang dianggap sebagai ibu bagi seluruh negeri tidak memiliki catatan kelahiran penerus takhta yang memuaskan. Sejarah kesehatannya dipenuhi dengan catatan empat keguguran dalam rentang waktu yang cukup panjang. Pernikahan Kerajaan yang telah berjalan selama bertahun-tahun terasa seperti penantian yang menyakitkan. Pun saat akhirnya ia berhasil melahirkan seorang anak, bayi mungil itu bahkan tak sempat mencapai usia sepuluh bulan.

Wafat di usia enam bulan, Putra Mahkota yang bagai sinar harapan itu pun meninggalkan ibunya tanpa membagi kebahagiaan lebih lama. Setelah kematian putra pertamanya, Permaisuri tak lagi punya kesempatan untuk memiliki keturunan. Rahimnya rusak seakan membusuk.

Di tahun kedelapan belas kepemimpinan Kaisar muda, ia masih belum memiliki keturunan. Padahal ia telah menikahi istrinya sejak ia masih berusia delapan belas tahun. Saat itu, ayahnya masih merupakan seorang Kaisar gagah yang bugar.

Kini setelah usianya 36 tahun, Kaisar masih belum memiliki kekuatan pendukung yang juga pelindungnya dalam bentuk keturunan. Seorang keturunan dalam keluarga kerajaan berarti segalanya.

Kegagalan ini menjadi perhatian utama para anggota dewan.

Kaisar pendahulu memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki dari permaisurinya, sisanya hanya anak-anak yang kebanyakan tak cukup memenuhi kriteria dan lahir dari rahim selir.

Selain kaisar yang kini menduduki takhta, ada seorang calon kuat yang bisa menggantikan sang kaisar yang terkenal dengan julukan _'miryoku'_ berkat kerupawanannya. Namun sang pangeran yang lenyap tanpa jejak itu diyakini memilih jalan lain. Desas-desus mengatakan ia sengaja melepas gelarnya demi kejayaan keluarganya. Tak pernah ada yang benar-benar yakin ia masih hidup di luar sana. Dan mereka telah berhenti berharap. Meski kini harapan berubah menjadi kecemasan. Bagaimana bila ia benar-benar ada dan kembali? Bukannya tidak mungkin akan terjadi pemberontakan dan perebutan takhta. Terlebih dengan kenyataan pahit bahwa Permaisuri tak lagi bisa memberikan keturunan setelah kegugurannya yang kelima.

Di suatu desa yang penduduknya masih begitu kolot, seorang gadis muda berjuang melawan perasaan takutnya. Di istana megah di ibukota, sang Kaisar mendesah menyesali darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Keduanya membutuhkan alasan mengapa mereka ditempatkan di posisi mereka.

Untuk menjawabnya, dibutuhkan sedikit pengalaman hidup dan waktu. Dan hal itu, akan dimulai saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Empress of the Sun merupakan hasil revisi, dan versi multi chapter dari kisah The Emperor's Chamber. Saya membuat perubahan dalam alur agar sesuai dengan plot dan mendukung konflik yang ingin saya bangun.**_

_**Bila Anda belum membaca The Emperor's Chamber pun tidak menjadi masalah. Karena saya menganggap The Empress of the Sun sebagai sebuah cerita baru yang intisarinya saya ambil dari versi one-shot nya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan khusus. Semenjak penunjukannya sebagai persembahan, ia telah diperlakukan secara khusus selama berhari-hari. Kehadirannya di setiap waktu menjelang pagi di tepian sungai hanyalah sebuah awal. Hinata di sana untuk disucikan dalam aliran sungai. Bagusnya saat ini musim panas.

Baju lusuhnya ditanggalkan, dua orang wanita desa lalu membawa Hinata ke tengah sungai hanya dengan balutan selembar kain putih. Di sana ia diwajibkan membasahi tubuhnya hingga dagu dan bertahan melawan aliran sungai. Sekali lagi, bagusnya saat ini musim panas.

Dan karena musim panas pula Hinata harus menekuk lututnya demi mencapai ketinggian air yang ingin diraihnya. Sungai yang surut juga membuat Hinata berjalan lebih jauh ke tengah sungai.

Tapi ini tidak terlalu buruk, ini hanya mandi namun dengan proses dan tujuan penyucian. Hanya itu, selebihnya, ia hanya membasahi tubuhnya atas perintah pendeta.

Selesai dengan ritual paginya, ia diperintahkan untuk menghapal baris demi baris lagu sesembahan yang bertempo aneh. Selanjutnya saat matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, Hinata baru diperbolehkan makan. Menahan lapar tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi gadis miskin itu. Namun yang tersulit adalah membaca. Hinata tak punya cukup nilai istimewa untuk memiliki hak membaca. Dia hanya anak petani, membaca diperuntukkan secara khusus untuk para bangsawan.

Belajar merupakan kendala pertama, yang kedua adalah tenaga pengajar yang tak pernah ramah.

Ketika malam akhirnya tiba, Hinata hanya diperbolehkan tidur di atas ranjang gantung yang tali tambang jeraminya disusun menyerupai jaring kasar tanpa alas. Dia bisa bertahan dengan itu.

Kuil yang letaknya jauh dari desa membuat Hinata merindukan rumah dan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Perasaan rindu menjadi hal terberat selama masa pengasingan ini.

Setelah dua minggu, Hinata akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang penjahit yang khusus didatangkan dari kuil utama di ibukota. Dia biksu bermata tajam yang bisa dengan cermat menentukan ukuran tubuh Hinata tanpa perlu mengukur. Jubah khusus untuk Hinata selesai dijahit setelah tiga minggu. Saat itu musim panas sedang masa puncaknya.

Jubah putih itu lebar dan serba tertutup. Untuk satu hari itu saja, saat Hinata mengenakannya, ia akan menjadi orang suci. Dan kemudian dia akan dibakar hidup-hidup. Hinata merasa miris.

Ada seorang cendekiawan yang sering membuat Hinata takut. Laki-laki tua itu sering menatapnya dengan pandangan mencurigakan yang bagi Hinata terlihat mesum. Terlepas dari posisinya dalam lingkungan masyarakat, tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan si tua bertubuh pendek itu. Kulitnya mungkin keriput, tapi mungkin semangatnya tidak.

Cendekiawan tua itu sering datang untuk mengunjunginya, duduk di sudut yang tepat agar ia bisa mengamati Hinata dengan lebih leluasa. Dia tidak pernah banyak bicara. Para biksu sering berhenti sejenak saat melewatinya, membungkuk dengan hormat dan menyebar senyum padanya. Mereka juga selalu menyediakan teh dalam teko tanah liat kecil beserta cangkir keramiknya. Harum aroma teh yang ringan bercampur dengan aroma tembakau yang kuat dari cerutunya.

Suatu senja saat Hinata tak diizinkan kembali ke kamarnya, ia tertahan di ruangan sendirian dengan si laki-laki tua. Hinata gemetar membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi padanya bila ia ditinggalkan sendirian di sana.

Ruangan utama dengan langit-langit tinggi itu tidak berlapis dinding tebal. Pilar-pilar kayu berdiri membentuk kerangka utama ruangan seperti kebanyakan ruangan di kuil. Susunan papan membentuk dinding, dikombinasikan dengan pintu-pintu geser yang dipercantik lukisan penuh makna dan kisah.

Di udaranya selalu tercium aroma kertas dan tinta. Debu keemasan yang berterbangan di bawah sinar matahari menjadikan ruangan ini terasa hangat.

Namun semua itu tak lantas membuat Hinata merasa tenang. Khususnya setelah melihat si laki-laki tua bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan kursinya menuju Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia mengikat rambutnya sedemikian rupa agar kesan kebangsawanan dari dirinya lenyap. Usahanya patut mendapat pujian, namun mengubah gaya rambut tidak akan cukup untuk menutupi auranya yang kuat. Walau ia tenggelam dalam pakaian seorang pengemis sekalipun, dia akan tetap terlalu tampan. Dan julukan _miryoku_ terdengar tepat bagi siapapun yang bertatap muka dengannya.

Tumbuh besar dalam lingkungan kekaisaran membuatnya terbiasa dengan latihan-latihan kecil yang juga penting. Ketepatannya memanah, keangkuhan yang ditanamkan keluarganya sebagai tameng, dan keanggunannya dalam segala sikap dan bahasa tubuhnya merupakan fundamental yang telah menjadi haknya semenjak ia terlahir sebagai putra kedua Kaisar terdahulu dan Ibu Suri.

Ia juga diwajibkan menguasai berbagai bidang mulai dari seni yang berdasarkan keindahan dan puisi-puisi sampai ke seni dalam pemerintahan. Posisi kaisar semenjak kebangkitan Meiji bukan hanya berfungsi sebagai penerus hubungan antar manusia dan para dewa, melainkan sebagai pilar utama sebuah negara. Pemerintahan tidak lagi diurus Shogun, dan dengan hal itu, ia mulai dicekoki Sejarah.

Tapi ada waktu di mana ia bisa melepas semua itu untuk sebuah inspeksi tanpa nama. Hanya dengan membawa dua pengawal terbaiknya, Kaisar keluar istana tanpa sepengetahuan anggota dewan. Istana utama menutup pintu selama ia berada di luar dengan alasan kesibukan yang jelas-jelas dipalsukan kasim kepercayaannya. Selama bertahun-tahun ia tak pernah gagal menipu anggota dewannya.

Terkadang dia bisa licik demi rakyat. Penguasa yang arif perlu sedikit bersikap tidak adil pada anggota pemerintahannya. Tujuan utamanya tetaplah kemakmuran rakyat. Dan karena alasan itu pula ia perlu tahu soal bencana kemarau panjang yang memancing kelaparan dan angka kejahatan yang meningkat tajam.

Petani berubah menjadi perampok, kebakaran seolah melompat dari satu rumah ke rumah selanjutnya, dan kekeringan menjadi awal penyebab gagalnya panen.

Berkuda melewati gerbang samping istananya, Kaisar kini hanyalah seorang laki-laki dewasa. Dia bukan seorang peramal, tentu dia tak akan mengira bisa menemukan apa di luar pagar istana megahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak perlu takut begitu, Nak."

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara ramah si laki-laki tua. Senyumnya luar biasa tenang, semburat tipis cahaya kelabu di matanya menunjukkan pesan yang sama sekali berbeda dari kesan awal yang sebelumnya dibayangkan Hinata.

Mungkin saja si cendekiawan tua itu bukan orang mesum.

"Namaku Hiruzen." Dia memperkenalkan diri. Pipa rokoknya terbuat dari tempurung, ia meletakkannya di meja dekat Hinata. Meski tua, dia tidak lantas menerima tawaran kursi dan hanya melirik sekilas kursi kayu di sisi kirinya.

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mati." Hiruzen mengucapkan kalimatnya seakan semua ucapannya adalah jawaban dari doa-doa Hinata.

Gadis seusianya tidak terlalu suka memikirkan soal kematian. Terlebih dengan cara yang ekstrim seperti ini.

"Kau seharusnya diberi kesempatan hidup lebih lama. Bagaimana kalau kau kabur saja dari upacara besok?"

Hinata terkesiap. Jantungnya berdebar dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Ia memang ingin lari. Sempat terbersit untuk kabur. Tapi Hinata tak punya rencana. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kabur yang bisa mencapai kesuksesan di titik akhirnya. Jika dia lari, paling-paling dia hanya bisa kabur selama sesaat, dan akibatnya tidak akan bagus untuknya dan juga keluarganya.

Lalu laki-laki ini menawarkannya sebuah jalan keluar. Tanpa persyaratan?

"Kau ragu? Hebat juga. Kau berpikir kedepan. Itu sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada dalam kepribadian seorang gadis petani biasa sepertimu." Hiruzen mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau, kan, bukan pemburu." Melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah gadis muda itu, Hiruzen melanjutkan, "Pemburu mungkin akan berpikir jauh sepertimu. Mereka terbiasa membuat keputusan setelah pengamatan panjang. Dan kau," Hiruzen menarik napas, "Kau tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku." Suaranya berubah merendah, kini terdengar seperti bisikan yang serak, "Kau gadis pintar."

Selama pengamatannya, Hiruzen sempat mengira Hinata mungkin akan menjawab 'tidak' untuk penawarannya. Dia juga menciptakan kemungkinan lain, misalnya saja: menolak dengan berpura-pura bersikap sopan, atau kabur karena ketakutan. Penduduk desa terbiasa dengan ancaman kemarahan dewa yang senantiasa diucapkan pendeta-pendetanya. Tidak akan mengherankan bila Hinata takut. Tapi kemudian Hiruzen bisa merasakan ketakutannya bukan karena hal itu, melainkan karena kecemasan. Gadis ini tak banyak mengenal laki-laki, dan itu menjadi penyebab utamanya bersikap seperti tadi.

Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah kepercayaan Hinata.

"Nah, akan kusampaikan padamu rencananya."

Hinata menahan dirinya sesaat. Ia berpikir lagi, bila ini tipuan, setidaknya kemungkinan terburuknya dia akan dijual ke ibukota sebagai budak. Ayahnya pernah bilang soal itu. Salah satu tetangganya menjual anak perempuannya untuk dijadikan budak demi sekantung beras. Dan bila ini bukan tipuan, yang berarti dia beruntung, Hinata akan bebas dari kematian yang mengerikan. Namun pertanyaannya, setelah itu apa?

"K-kenapa … Anda mau membantu saya?"

Hiruzen puas mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Gadis polos di hadapannya ternyata punya pola pikir. Itu cukup untuk ia jadikan landasan akan hal-hal yang perlu ia ubah dari gadis ini.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku melihat elemen yang biasanya kulihat di darah bangsawan pada dirimu." Kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah tipuan murahan. Hiruzen tahu Hinata tidak akan mempercayainya. Dan seperti yang ia duga, gadis muda itu menunggu jawaban lain dari mulutnya yang lebih masuk akal.

Karena tak ada pilihan lain, jawaban yang paling mudah dicerna akhirnya ia gunakan. "Karena aku kasihan padamu."

Hiruzen memperhatikan kelembutan di sepasang mata terang Hinata. Jawaban ini lebih bisa ia terima. Hiruzen merasa lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelompok yang terdiri dari tiga orang penunggang kuda berhenti di dekat perbatasan ibukota. Jalanan utama masih agak terlalu padat di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Meredam keinginan kuatnya untuk segera meninggalkan perbatasan, Kaisar menutupi wajahnya dengan selubung gelap. Kain tipis itu serupa jaring yang setiap celahnya tertutup rapat sehingga mengakomodasi kegunaan utamanya dengan memuaskan. Wajah tampannya tertutup di balik kegelapan yang sebenarnya justru tak berpengaruh banyak. Kulit putih laki-laki itu terlihat jelas di sekitar tangannya yang tidak tertutup.

Di zaman seperti ini ketika kebanyakan laki-laki yang tidak beruntung berakhir sebagai tukang jagal, keindahan fisiknya jelas menarik perhatian. Bahkan fisik seorang samurai paling indah sekalipun tetap mencirikan seorang pekerja keras. Mereka memiliki massa otot yang bisa dijadikan bukti, dan gumpalan-gumpalan otot kebiruan di sepanjang lengan hingga punggung telapak tangannya.

Sang kaisar bahkan tak pernah benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya dengan bertahan seharian di _dojo_ untuk latihan pedang, tidak heran bila ia terlalu bersih dan tampak tak tersentuh.

Melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk sesaat, dia turun dari kudanya. Tindakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat dua pengawalnya terkejut. Mereka mengikuti tuannya menuruni kuda, menuntun kuda-kuda menyusuri jalan menembus kerumunuan orang yang lalu-lalang.

Jalanan masih berupa tanah liat keras yang di bagian tengahnya mulai menipis berkat jejak roda pedati.

Kaisar mengikat tali kekang kudanya di luar sebuah kedai makan. Tempat itu dipenuhi pedagang dari luar ibukota. Ada juga beberapa pedagang berpakaian aneh yang membawa barang-barang unik dari negeri-negeri jauh. Wajah-wajah asing dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan ikal dan hidung-hidung panjang yang besar menandakan mereka bukan penduduk lokal. Banyak pedagang Persia mulai menjejaki tanah negeri ini semenjak Restorasi Meiji.

Dengan tenang, Kaisar yang sedang menyamar itu duduk di sebuah meja. Dua pengawalnya memilih posisi paling tepat untuk melindungi tuan mereka yang tak pernah banyak bicara.

Seorang laki-laki bermata sipit dan berkumis tipis panjang menghampiri mereka. Rambut panjangnya digunduli setengah, sisanya dikepang. Sehelai kain kotor dan lembap tersampir di bahu kanannya. Ia lalu membungkuk memberi salam, tersenyum penuh kesan undangan yang ramah selayaknya pengusaha kedai kebanyakan. Kemudian dengan cekatan dia membersihkan permukaan meja yang agak basah dan menyebar bau _sake_ beras, jelas tidak semanis anggur istana.

"Tuan, Anda mau pesan sesuatu?"

Salah satu pengawal memesan semangkuk camilan. Juga seteko teh hangat. Mereka tidak berniat untuk memakan apapun. Makan makanan yang tidak diawasi pihak istana secara langsung terlalu berisiko. Walaupun bila Kaisar memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan hal itu, dia terpaksa menjaga dirinya melebihi siapapun. Dia terpasung dengan keadaannya yang tanpa penerus takhta. Apa jadinya negeri ini bila kaisar mereka tewas di luar istana, berpakaian biasa dalam misi penyamaran dan mati karena makanan?

Laki-laki itu membungkuk lagi sebelum pergi. Dia lalu tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju pintu kedai yang selalu terbuka, menyambut kehadiran seorang laki-laki tua yang datang bersama gadis kecil berambut pendek. Tatapan gadis itu penuh kekaguman, yang kemudian mengundang senyum tulus di wajah pemilik kedai.

Laki-laki tua yang datang bersamanya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kali pertamanya ia datang ke ibukota.

"Dia cucu perempuanku. Hari ini dia berulang-tahun."

Kebohonganya tak bisa dideteksi orang awam. Si pemilik kedai mengangguk, "Anda beruntung punya cucu semanis ini."

Laki-laki tua itu tertawa bangga, lalu mendorong lembut bahu si anak perempuan. "Hinata, kau mau coba teh susu?"

"T-teh susu?"

Jangankan susu, teh baginya saja sudah merupakan sebuah kemewahan.

Malu-malu, gadis itu mengangguk.

Kaisar tak bisa tak tertarik dengan perbincangan ini. Dia penasaran ekspresi seperti apa yang dibuat si anak perempuan sampai si pemilik kedai menahan tugasnya menyiapkan makanan dan teh untuknya. Walau berpakaian orang biasa, Kaisar mengenakan sutra terbaik. Jelas, itu menunjukkan statusnya yang berada di atas rakyat pada umumnya. Dia sekelas bangsawan lulusan sekolah pemerintahan yang punya peluang besar menjadi pejabat pemerintahan. Jadi, mudah saja, dia orang yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan anak perempuan itu.

Kaisar menoleh, terpaku pada pemandangan di ambang pintu kedai. Wajah gadis mungil itu memerah. Sinar matahari senja yang kemerahan telah kehilangan aura kemegahannya. Berpakaian lusuh dengan kaki telanjang yang kotor serta rambut pendek yang berantakan, gadis itu lebih pantas dibilang budak. Tubuhnya begitu kurus sampai-sampai tulang di balik baju lusuhnya tampak menyembul. Meski begitu, kepolosan sikap tubuhnya mengagumkan. Sementara si laki-laki tua dibalut pakaian indah berbahan lembut. Kebanyakan laki-laki tua terjebak dalam kimono katun berwarna gelap dengan emblem klan tesemat di kerah kimononya. Tapi laki-laki ini berbeda. Hal itu membangun kecurigaan dalam diri sang kaisar.

Selanjutnya, si pemilik kedai mempersilahkan kedua tamu barunya memasuki ruangan utama. Di sana, ada sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu besar, sengaja dikhususkan untuk tamu yang datang berdua saja.

Mereka duduk, menunggu. Si tua lalu berbicara pada gadis kecil itu, yang kemudian direspon dengan anggukan lain yang malu-malu, dan senyum polosnya yang manis. Mata hitam pekat Kaisar tertuju pada kaki kotor anak perempuan itu. Telapak kakinya saling bertindihan, jari-jarinya menekuk, pertanda bahwa dia gugup. Kecurigaan Kaisar menguat. Ia ragu anak itu cucu perempuannya. Mungkin korban penipuan, mungkin juga dia diculik dari keluarganya untuk dijual sebagai budak.

Bukan karena rasa keadilan bila Kaisar akhirnya memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk terus mengawasi gerak-gerik si laki-laki tua. Dia bahkan bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti keduanya setelah keluar dari kedai. Yakin dengan tujuannya, ia membayar makanannya dimuka, agar tak perlu merasa berhutang bila ia pergi sebelum waktunya.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka mulai bergerak mengikuti dua orang mencurigakan itu. Si laki-laki tua terus menggandeng si anak perempuan, menunjuk ke beberapa hal yang sepenuhnya baru bagi anak itu. Dia tak pernah berhenti kagum pada pemandangan ibukota yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Laki-laki bersetelan jas, perempuan-perempuan bergaun, samurai-samurai berpedang ganda, juga _geisha-geisha_ cantik yang berkumpul di ujung jembatan, berbisik penuh rahasia dan tertawa dengan bersahaja.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pondok beratap jerami di ujung barisan rumah sederhana di sisi sungai. Tiga orang anak laki-laki berambut pendek bermain lempar batu. Beberapa yang lain bermain menggunakan pedang kayu dan meniru gaya samurai.

Pintu kayu pondok itu terbuka, dan dari sana muncul seorang laki-laki tua yang lain. Dia berubah cerah begitu melihat anak perempuan yang diajak serta tamunya. Mereka dipersilahkan masuk. Anak perempuan itu tampak ragu, dia menahan kakinya dan berusaha tak bergerak, tapi kedua laki-laki itu menariknya masuk.

"Sergap mereka sekarang!" perintah sang Kaisar melihat ekspresi ngeri di wajah anak perempuan itu.

Anak-anak yang awalnya bermain tanpa memedulikan keadaan di sekitar mereka, spontan berteriak ketakutan. Mereka lari tunggang langgang begitu melihat dua orang samurai dan seorang bangsawan berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah serius.

Langkah kaki mereka yang cepat, bergetar di permukaan tanah. Sekejap kemudian, tiga laki-laki itu mendobrak paksa pintu kayu pondok. Dua orang samurai yang sigap segera menarik pedang mereka keluar sementara sang bangsawan memerintahkan untuk melepas sandera.

Gadis kecil yang kebingungan itu tak bergerak. Dua orang laki-laki tua yang duduk di dekatnya juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah sisi tajam dua pedang samurai menekan leher mereka. Tiba-tiba saja mereka tersudut.

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu takut."

Mendengar kalimat rayuan itu, sang bangsawan bergerak cepat menarik si anak perempuan mendekat dengannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" tanyanya khawatir. Sepasang mata cerah menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu. Bola matanya yang bening bak mutiara itu basah. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dia ketakutan.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan padanya?" hardik si bangsawan.

Salah satunya menatap laki-laki bangsawan itu dengan intens, menyipitkan matanya sampai dia yakin penglihatannya sedang tak menipunya. Dan keyakinan itu lahir begitu saja saat ia melihat cara si bangsawan berdiri. Postur tubuhnya yang sempurna tidak seimbang dengan caranya memegang pedang. Dia terlihat kaku, tidak terbiasa dengan situasi mendesak seperti ini. Sudah jelas baginya bahwa si laki-laki bangsawan bukan petugas kepolisian atau praktisi hukum lainnya. Dia bangsawan yang tak pernah berhubungan langsung dengan masalah lapangan seperti ini.

Dan satu petunjuk akhirnya menutup pengamatannya. Sebuah plakat logam menyembul dari sabuk kimono mewahnya. Plakat itu dibalur emas, dihiasi juntaian benang wol kelas tinggi berwarna merah. Itu plakat resmi kerajaan. Tidak sembarang orang boleh memilikinya.

Si bangsawan mulai berjalan mundur sambil menggandeng anak perempuan yang ia selamatkan. Anak itu menatap laki-laki tua yang tubuhnya pendek, berharap diselamatkan. Namun laki-laki tua itu mengangguk, tersenyum, dan memintanya pergi.

"Kau gadis pintar, Hinata. Takdirmu dimulai di sini."

"T-tapi … Hi-Hiruzen-sama!"

Sekali lagi dia mengangguk, memberi anak itu keyakinan bahwa tidak ada yang salah.

Selesai dengan tanpa negoisasi, ketiga laki-laki itu keluar pondok. Mereka menjauhi pondok tanpa menoleh ke belakang menuju kuda-kuda mereka. Si bangsawan menaiki kudanya, kemudian menerima anak perempuan yang diangkat salah satu pengawalnya. Gadis kecil itu duduk memunggungi si bangsawan tanpa petunjuk, hanya mempercayai instingnya. Dia akan baik-baik saja.

Di pondok, Hiruzen menghela napasnya. "Aku tahu dia punya sesuatu yang akan mengikatnya dengan orang yang berada di luar dunianya."

"Hiruzen-sama, apa yang Anda bicarakan?"

Hiruzen membalas tatapan heran temannya, "Bangsawan itu Sasuke." Dia lalu tersenyum.

"Sasuke? Maksud Anda … Sasuke yang itu? Berarti, yang tadi itu kaisar kita?"

Hiruzen mengangguk. Dia menghela napasnya setengah menyesal, "Haa … aku kehilangan kesempatanku menjadi pahlawan."

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia memang terlahir dengan nama itu: Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi tak satu pun orang memanggil namanya secara langsung. Mereka terbiasa menyebutnya Pangeran.

Dulu saat Putra Mahkota masih ada, dia memang hanya seorang pangeran mengingat posisinya sebagai putra kedua dari Permaisuri terdahulu. Tentu, ada anak-anak lain dari para selir kerajaan. Namun tak ada yang bisa menandingi darah murni Putra Mahkota dan Pangeran.

Setelah menginjak usia sepuluh tahun, Sasuke resmi menerima nama _Kibo no Miya_ yang berarti harapan. Nama lahirnya semakin terpendam dalam masa lalu. Orang-orang mulai memanggilnya dengan nama barunya yang juga merupakan bukti penobatannya sebagai penerus takhta kedua setelah Putra Mahkota.

Dan setelah Putra Mahkota menghilang, Sasuke melepas nama lamanya. Usianya enam belas tahun saat itu. Ayahnya mengadakan upacara meriah yang sebenarnya merupakan caranya melarikan diri dari kekecewaan. Masih lebih baik bila Putra Mahkota tewas dalam perang daripada kabur dari istana. Mereka melakukan pencarian, tapi selalu berakhir tanpa hasil yang memuaskan.

Dengan itu, Sasuke disematkan nama _Nokutan no Miya _sebagai peresmian posisi barunya menggantikan kakaknya.

Dia menjadi calon tunggal untuk posisi kaisar.

Dua minggu setelah ayahnya wafat, ia menduduki kursi takhta kerajaan sebagai kaisar. Namanya berubah menjadi _Miryoku_.

Tapi seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang; apalah arti sebuah nama?

Saat ini, bila ia melihat ke belakang ke masa lalunya, Sasuke tidak pernah terlalu memusingkan bagaimana orang memanggilnya. Entah itu Pangeran, atau nama-nama resmi kerajaannya yang lain.

Akan tetapi, ketika anak perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya bertanya siapa namanya agar bisa ia selalu kenang, Sasuke tanpa ragu mengambil nama lahirnya untuk ia serahkan sebagai kenangan berharga. Lagipula dia hanya anak petani. Tak pernah ada anak petani yang punya kesempatan untuk memahami dunia lain selain dunia sempit mereka. Dan begitulah nama itu ia sebutkan dengan lancar, begitu ringan seakan sehelai bulu baru saja terbang melayang di antara keduanya.

Sudah terlalu larut untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Sasuke sempat bertanya di mana rumah anak itu. Si gadis kecil menjawab letak desanya ada di balik gunung. Dari ibukota butuh waktu seharian dengan berkuda, sementara waktu senja hampir berakhir.

Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal semalam di sebuah penginapan yang letaknya jauh dari lokasi penyelamatan. Masih di wilayah ibukota, tapi tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

Sasuke bisa saja mengutus salah satu pengawal kepercayaannya meneruskan perjalanan bersama si anak yang kemudian diingatnya bernama Hinata. Bila memang dia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan termudah, dia akan kembali ke istananya hanya dengan satu pengawal. Mereka berkuda, dan berada di ibukota. Kemungkinan diserang perampok sangat minim. Tapi Sasuke tidak memikirkan hal itu, juga bukan tentang kursi di ruang takhta-nya yang kosong, atau istana utama yang tertutup terlalu lama.

Tidak, yang Sasuke pikirkan adalah memberi Hinata waktu istirahat yang cukup sebelum memulai perjalanannya besok dengan Juugo. Sasuke tidak bisa mengantar anak itu secara langsung ke rumahnya. Dia seorang kaisar. Alasan itu dirasa lebih dari cukup.

Yang jadi masalah adalah pengaturan kamar.

Dua orang pengawal, seorang kaisar, dan seorang gadis petani. Ini bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan bila ia tidak pandai menciptakan pengalih perhatian.

Salah satu pengawalnya menghampiri meja registrasi. Mejanya terbuat dari kayu tebal. Kuas dan tinta berkumpul di satu sisi, berdampingan dengan tumpukan kertas dan sebuah alat hitung konvensional yang berupa jajaran bola-bola kayu mungil. Pemilik penginapan merupakan seorang laki-laki tua yang tampak lelah. Kumis keperakannya tebal dan menutupi bibir atasnya.

"Kami butuh satu kamar yang paling besar yang ada di sini."

Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya, bertatapan dengan pengawal kaisar yang tak ragu menunjukkan wajah bengisnya. Arah pandangnya kemudian beralih pada tiga orang lainnya yang berdiri di belakang. Ada seorang pengawal lagi, seorang laki-laki berpakaian ala bangsawan dan seorang gadis kecil.

Tidak seharusnya dia bertanya banyak. Dan hal itu ia lakukan dengan menyebutkan angka yang perlu dibayarkan untuk sebuah kamar besar.

Transaksi berjalan mulus. Kepingan uang logam emas berpindah tangan. Karena tak ada barang bawaan, si pemilik penginapan tak membangunkan anak laki-lakinya yang tertidur di balik meja. Dengan cekatan ia mengantar tamunya menuju lantai dua. Selama menjadi penunjuk jalan menuju kamar, laki-laki tua itu masih tak banyak bertanya. Hanya memastikan apakah tamunya berminat menikmati sajian makan malam buatan istrinya.

Kaisar menggeleng sebagai jawaban, yang kemudian dilanjutkan Juugo dengan kalimat penolakan yang sopan pada si pemilik penginapan.

Koridor sepi dengan cahaya redup dari lilin-lilin yang ditempel di setiap siku-siku kayu fondasi dinding. Pintu-pintu geser membisu, layar-layarnya melukiskan pemandangan yang catnya mulai usang dimakan usia. Suatu ketika mungkin seorang pelukis yang dulunya bekerja di rumah pendekar shogun melukis di sini. Kisah kolosal peperangan menjadi tema utama tiap lukisan dari layar-layar kekuningan tiap pintu gesernya.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar yang dituju, sang pemilik penginapan membuka pintu, mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dan mengakhiri tugasnya dengan membungkuk.

Pintu kemudian digeser menutup.

Laki-laki itu berdiri tegak di luar kamar, bayangan hitam tubuhnya bergerak saat angin lembut bertiup melalui sela-sela jendela di ujung koridor. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan tamu-tamunya, dia bisa merasakan itu. Namun sebagai tuan rumah, sudah sepantasnya ia menganggap mereka sebagai raja.

Di dalam kamar, Juugo berlutut, gerakannya yang cepat tak menimbulkan suara kecuali gesekan pakaiannya yang nyaris teredam berkat bahan katun tebalnya. Ia merunduk meratakan telinga kanannya ke lantai kayu, memejamkan mata mendengarkan tekanan langkah kaki si pemilik penginapan yang ringan. Juugo bisa menerka teknik seorang samurai membekas jelas dalam caranya melangkah. Dan mungkin karena hal itu juga, si pemilik penginapan bisa menghormati keputusan mereka yang memilih untuk tinggal di dalam satu kamar.

Tapi Suigetsu berpikiran lain.

Ia telah menahan pikirannya selama beberapa saat. Setelah yakin Hinata terlelap di atas kasurnya, ia membungkuk penuh hormat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Yang Mulia, ini bukan keputusan yang bijak."

Sasuke sadar kecemasan Suigetsu cukup beralasan. Dia yakin pihak istana pasti mulai mencurigai ketidakhadirannya. Dayang-dayang dari Dapur Istana mungkin kecewa karena mereka tak bisa menyajikan makanan terbaik mereka di Istana Utama. Para menteri akan banyak bertanya, tapi tak satu pun yang akan menyuarakan pertanyaan mereka. Pertemuan mendadak dibatalkan, tentu ini akan membangun kecurigaan anggota Dewan Pendamping Kaisar. Dan Ibu Suri, beliau akan direpotkan dengan pandangan dan bisik-bisik para dayang yang sejak dulu selalu suka bergosip.

Sasuke harus menahan semua itu. Dengan berat hati ia meminta Suigetsu melakukan tugasnya di sini dan tak perlu memikirkan hal lain. Saat ini yang paling utama hanya memberi perlindungan pada anak perempuan itu. Meski masih anak-anak, Hinata adalah rakyatnya juga. Dia berhak mendapat perhatian dari kaisarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali saat matahari bahkan belum sepenuhnya terbit, mereka keluar penginapan. Tidak ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut setelah ucapan terima kasih dari si pemilik penginapan.

Mereka kembali berkuda menuju perbatasan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengantar Hinata sampai perbatasan dan menyerahkan gadis kecil itu dalam perlindungan Juugo sebelum kembali ke istana.

Kali ini Suigetsu bersikeras untuk berkuda bersama Hinata. Dia menggunakan alasan bahwa bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah seorang kaisar. Tidaklah pantas bagi seorang anak petani untuk duduk memunggungi orang yang seharusnya menerima nyawanya.

Sasuke tak ingin berdebat, ia setuju tanpa penolakan.

Rombongan diketuai Juugo yang berkuda di depan, diikuti Sasuke yang selalu mengisi posisi paling vital, dan kemudian Suigetsu yang berkuda bersama Hinata.

Di perbatasan, Hinata disambut Juugo yang menggendong tubuh kurusnya menuruni kuda Suigetsu. Anak perempuan itu lalu digandeng Juugo melewati kuda Sasuke. Mata polosnya yang bening memantulkan sinar keemasan matahari saat ia mendongak dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman, yang tanpa disadari Hinata merupakan hak istimewa bagi siapapun yang menerima senyuman tulus sang kaisar.

Dari sana, Hinata berkuda bersama Juugo.

Sementara Sasuke, setelah menarik napas panjang, ia menarik tali kekang kudanya, mengarahkan kepala hewan tegap itu kembali ke istana.

Setelah beberapa langkah, irama ketukan tapal kuda di atas tanah berubah cepat. Sasuke yakin keputusannya telah tepat. Suara lembut di dalam hatinya berbisik pilu, dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak memedulikannya. Meski sesuatu terasa seolah baru saja direnggut dari dirinya.

Sebelum menyongsong apapun yang ada di hadapannya, Sasuke menoleh sekali lagi dan menemukan Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pukulan telak seakan meremas keagungannya, dan membuat Sasuke merasa tersisih dari dunia yang selama ini ia kenal.

Tapi momen itu hanya bertahan sekejap. Karena sesaat setelah itu, Hinata kembali tersembunyi di balik tubuh besar Juugo yang mempercepat pacuan kudanya.

Tiba-tiba saja kuda milik Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Napasnya yang memburu diiringi dengan suara gesekan kaki kanannya yang menggaruk tanah.

"Yang Mulia?"

Pertanyaan Suigetsu tak menghapus keraguan dalam diri Sasuke.

Sang kaisar kemudian menepuk leher kudanya, mengelus lembut bulu kecokelatannya yang mengilap di bawah sinar matahari. "Aku tahu kau bisa merasakan keraguanku, tapi kita harus kembali," bisik Sasuke pada kudanya. Dengan satu hentakan dari kakinya, Sasuke memacu kudanya lagi menuju istana, kali ini ia memusatkan perhatiannya hanya pada satu tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerbang Tujuh Melati dikenal sebagai gerbang yang paling jarang digunakan untuk keluar-masuk. Gerbang ini tidak terlalu besar, dijaga enam orang prajurit yang semuanya kurus. Di waktu pagi seperti saat ini, lima di antaranya masih asyik berjudi tanpa menggunakan uang. Mereka memasang waktu jaga mereka sebagai harta yang dipertaruhkan.

Suigetsu menunjukkan plakat khusus Pasukan Pelindung Kaisar saat ia ditahan seorang penjaga. Melihat benda yang dianggap agung bagi para prajurit, mereka mempersilahkan kedua laki-laki itu masuk tanpa banyak tanya.

Setelah melewati gerbang, mereka berkuda menuju sisi Setapak Berbatu. Jalanan itu merupakan jalur paling aman yang jarang dilewati petinggi istana. Biasanya staf istana Bagian Perpustakaan dan Pendidikan Kerajaan yang menggunakan jalur khusus menuju Taman Baca Istana yang terkenal hangat berkat sinar matahari dari arah timur.

Di sisi luar jalur Kesunyian Biru, dua orang prajurit telah menanti. Mereka bergegas mengurus kuda-kuda setelah Sasuke dan Suigetsu turun dari kudanya.

Dari ujung jalur Kesunyian Biru, mereka berdua mendaki jembatan melengkung di atas kolam teratai. Dahulu, di tempat inilah Sasuke diperkenalkan untuk pertama kalinya dengan busur dan panah.

Lapangan pasir di sebelah utara merupakan tempat bermain paling tepat bagi para darah bangsawan yang bertamu ke istana.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menyusuri sisi luar lapangan menuju halaman samping istana. Untuk menuju Istana Utama, Sasuke bisa memilih jalur luar yang paling aman. Ini juga merupakan jalur yang dikhususkan untuk para staf. Dan saat ini, semua anggota staf kerajaan pasti sedang disibukkan dengan rapat pagi dan pembagian tugas.

Setelah melewati Pintu Kebajikan, Sasuke mengambil posisinya sebagai kaisar. Suigetsu menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu hingga Sasuke mengambil enam langkah yang memisahkan mereka sebelum kembali berjalan.

Halaman Istana Utama terlihat cerah. Tapi kecerahan itu tertutup barisan pengawal yang berlapis-lapis.

"Hamba merasa mereka perlu perhatian khusus bila memberikan izin masuk semudah itu." Suigetsu menyinggung penjaga Gerbang Tujuh Melati.

Sasuke tertawa ringan mendengar kalimat Suigetsu. "Kita punya pasukan yang lebih kuat di dalam. Itu hal utama yang jarang jadi perhatian."

"Anda tidak keberatan bila pertahanan luar kita selemah itu?"

Sasuke tidak berpikir panjang saat menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. "Sama sekali tidak."

Suigetsu berhenti di luar garis teritori barisan pertama pertahanan. Dia membungkuk sementara Sasuke berjalan ringan menembus lapisan demi lapisan pasukannya. Dia memasuki Istana Utama tanpa membuat gaduh.

Seorang kasim telah menantinya dengan raut wajah cemas. Senyum kakunya berubah lumer dengan perasaan tenang saat melihat keadaan Sasuke yang masih sehat bugar. Ribuan ucapan syukur ia panjatkan pada para dewa dalam sunyi.

"Yang Mulia datang terlambat." Bahkan kalimat protesnya terlalu sopan untuk dianggap sebagai protes.

"Ah, ya. Itu bukan masalah untukmu, kan?" sahut Sasuke santai.

Kasim tua itu membungkuk sambil mengikuti langkah kaisarnya yang cepat dan tegap. "Suatu kehormatan bagi hamba bisa menunggu Yang Mulia kembali sampai-sampai hamba tidak tidur semalaman."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Si kasim masih membungkuk, menyatukan telapak tangannya di hadapan perut. Bentuk kepatuhan sempurna yang sudah ia lakukan semenjak kaisar terdahulu.

Jantung para dayang yang berbaris di kedua sisi koridor Ruang Istirahat Kaisar berdebar kencang. Sang kaisar muda menyebar aroma angin dan daun pinus. Bagi para dayang yang mendedikasikan hidup matinya pada sang kaisar, ini adalah kesempatan langka.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti bukan karena perasaan kagum pada salah satu dayang berwajah cantik. Melainkan kalimat sang kasim tua yang mengundang perasaan geli di hati Sasuke.

"Kau sedang menyindirku?"

"Hamba pantas mati, Yang Mulia."

"Ya, ya. Tenang saja, kau akan mati. Tapi tidak sekarang, Terukage. Dan bukan karena kalimat sindiranmu padaku." Kaisar berbalik dan kembali melangkah dengan cepat. Sasuke selalu bisa menghargai kejujuran.

Terukage kembali melangkahkan kakinya membuntuti Sasuke. Usia tidak pernah menjadi penghalang baginya yang telah bersumpah setia pada sang kaisar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juugo meyakinkan sekali lagi kalimatnya. "Jangan pernah katakan pada siapapun apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu. Lupakan semuanya seolah tak pernah terjadi." Seharusnya kalimat itu dilanjutkan dengan ancaman. Tapi dia tidak tega.

Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi, memeluk tiga koin uang perak dari pengawal bertubuh besar itu.

Juugo meninggalkan Hinata di tepi luar bukit menuju desa tempat Hinata tinggal. Dia mencoba mengurangi kemungkinan menarik perhatian berlebih dari para petani yang tinggal di sana.

Hari hampir berakhir saat mereka tiba di sana. Juugo dan Hinata hanya istirahat sekali saat melihat sungai. Mereka makan dan memberikan waktu istirahat untuk kudanya.

Setelah Juugo dan kudanya cukup jauh, Hinata berjalan sendirian menuju desanya. Dia memandang area persawahan yang menyenandungkan suara air mengalir, diiringi dengan sahutan kodok yang membawa perasaan lega di hatinya.

Bagi anak petani seperti Hinata, inilah sebuah rasa aman yang sesungguhnya. Hinata juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, sulit baginya untuk percaya pada orang lain. Sejak kecil ayahnya sudah sering mengajarinya untuk berhati-hati pada para bangsawan. Membuat masalah dengan bangsawan bisa berakhir dengan hilangnya nyawa hanya demi membayar kehormatan mereka.

Pada kenyataannya, kehormatan tak berarti banyak di mata para petani. Yang paling penting bagi mereka adalah persediaan makanan yang cukup untuk mengisi perut agar bisa tidur dengan lelap meski hanya beralaskan permadani jerami yang tipis.

Menelusuri jalan berkerikil yang kering, Hinata merasakan jantungnya nyeri. Suasana desa senja itu tidak seperti biasanya, yang tenteram dan sejuk berkat lapisan kabut tebal. Senja itu desa tampak sepi. Tidak ada ketenangan yang biasanya ada.

Salah satu rumah membubungkan asap pekat kelabu. Letaknya sekitar enam rumah dari rumah yang paling dekat dengan tempat di mana Hinata berdiri mematung.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata bisa melihat ayahnya yang berlutut dengan wajah berlumuran darah. Seorang wanita tampak tergeletak di dekatnya. Hinata tak bisa memastikan siapa wanita itu. Namun hatinya meringis membayangkan ibunya. Air mata mulai membanjiri matanya.

Seorang anak perempuan meraung minta dilepaskan dari ikatan. Karena sikapnya, kepalanya dipukul menggunakan kayu. Suara pukulannya terdengar memilukan saat benda itu menghantam tengkorak kepala si anak perempuan.

Kaki Hinata gemetar. Ketakutan mengikat jalur napasnya. Ia kehilangan pegangan. Saat ini, ia sendirian. Dan keluarganya telah menjadi korban karena kebodohannya.

Hinata bisa melihat raut penuh penyesalan di wajah ayahnya. Kemarahan yang luar biasa dari adiknya. Dan entah apa yang terjadi pada ibunya.

Hari ini seharusnya hanya ada satu Hyuuga yang mati. Seharusnya hanya Hinata. Tapi karena penawaran kebebasan dari Hiruzen, Hinata telah melupakan satu hal yang paling penting.

Ia sadar tak akan bisa membantu bila ia berlari ke desanya sekarang. Dia juga akan mati. Hinata tidak ingin mati. Ini egois, namun bukan berarti keputusannya salah. Meski nyaris tidak mungkin menemukan Juugo bila ia berlari kembali ke arah hutan, hal itu tidak menghentikan Hinata.

Gadis kecil itu berlari sekuat tenaga melawan arus angin. Walau seumur hidup ayahnya selalu memperingatkannya untuk tidak berurusan dengan bangsawan, Hinata tahu ketiga orang bangsawan yang baru saja bersamanya punya pengaruh. Mungkin saja Juugo bisa membantunya. Bila bayarannya adalah pengabdian sebagai budak paling hina pun Hinata masih bisa menerimanya. Asal jangan kematian yang sia-sia. Bila Hinata menyerahkan dirinya pada desa saat ini pun akan percuma. Tak akan lagi ada Hyuuga yang tersisa. Hinata peduli pada Hyuuga. Dia merasa dia perlu mempertahankan Hyuuga.

Menembus hutan, Hinata berlari di tepian bukit. Dari sana jalur utama menuju ibukota yang sepi terlihat jelas. Suara langkah kaki kuda yang berlari masih bisa ditangkap telinga Hinata. Matanya yang buram karena air mata mulai melihat pergerakan. Hinata yakin itu Juugo. Tubuh besar laki-laki itu tak mungkin bisa ditiru orang lain.

Langkah lari Hinata sulit dikendalikan saat ia menuruni bukit. Dengan tenggorokan kering yang sakit, Hinata memanggil. "Tuan! Tuan! Tolong bantu saya…!" suaranya masih terlalu lemah. Hinata mempermasalahkan jarak. Ia menaikkan kecepatan larinya, tak peduli pada rasa terbakar di otot lututnya, dan perih yang timbul berkat luka goresan di telapak kakinya yang telanjang.

"Tuan!" Hinata berteriak lagi.

Laki-laki itu menoleh. Mata pekatnya menangkap bayangan seorang anak petani yang berlari dengan mata basah. Dia menghentikan laju kudanya. Menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan anak perempuan itu.

Hinata bersyukur. Kelegaan mulai membanjiri hatinya yang sakit. Tangannya masih memeluk tiga koin perak pemberian Juugo. Bila laki-laki itu lupa, setidaknya koin-koin itu menjadi pengikat nyata bahwa mereka memang pernah bertemu.

Kuda berbalik perlahan. Senyum di wajah Hinata perlahan menghilang. Kakinya berubah lemas. Tak lagi ada sisa tenaga yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hinata ambruk, kehabisan napas, dan ketakutan.

Laki-laki itu terlihat besar karena lapisan pakaiannya, mantel tebal berbahan goni berwarna hitam dengan tudung. Tapi yang paling menakutkan adalah masker yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya.

Sepatu hitamnya tidak seperti kebanyakan orang. Pakaian serba hitamnya membuat Hinata memikirkan kematian. Bayangan ayahnya dan Hanabi berkelebat di benaknya. Sebilah pedang pendek tersemat di ikatan pinggang laki-laki misterius itu.

Langkah kakinya sunyi seolah mengambang.

Hinata sedang sial.

Yang dia temui adalah seorang shinobi.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hempasan angin yang terasa asing membuat tubuh Hinata menggigil ketika laki-laki itu berlutut di dekatnya. Tubuh Hinata gemetar ketakutan. Dia telah salah perhitungan. Keberuntungan sedang enggan memihaknya.

"Kenapa?" suaranya yang berat dan dewasa teredam lapisan masker hitamnya. Mata gelap sosok misterius itu memperhatikan keadaan Hinata. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Tangan kurus dan kotor terulur, lurus ke arah sang shinobi. Hinata menyerahkan tiga koin uangnya yang berharga. Mencoba untuk membeli nyawa dan pengampunan dari shinobi itu.

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"M-maafkan saya, Tuan. S-saya pikir Anda orang lain."

"Kau tersesat?"

Hinata bungkam, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seorang anak perempuan tanpa pertahanan, tanpa perlindungan, yang tubuhnya kotor dan tak terawat. Tapi memiliki tiga koin logam yang bersih, juga terbuat dari perak. Dengan keadaan ini, shinobi itu sadar dia tidak sedang berurusan dengan seorang anak petani biasa. Dia bisa saja pencuri, atau seorang anak yang tidak bersalah yang sedang butuh bantuan.

Tapi dia bukan pahlawan. Dia seorang shinobi.

Seingatnya, hanya ada beberapa desa kecil di daerah perbukitan ini. Hampir semua orang tahu, daerah ini tanahnya kurang subur. Angin jarang membawa hujan. Secara geografis memang bukan lahan yang tepat untuk dijadikan area persawahan yang sempurna. Harus banyak menggunakan campur tangan manusia. Area ini lebih tepat bila digunakan sebagai area pemukiman. Airnya cukup bagus, tapi tanahnya terlalu berpasir untuk dijadikan lahan untuk bercocok tanam.

"Kuantar kau pulang."

Dengan kalimatnya, ia menolak untuk mendengarkan pendapat Hinata.

Hinata juga terlalu takut untuk memprotes keputusan shinobi bertubuh tinggi itu. Saat ini kesempatannya hidup semakin menipis bila ia melawan. Meski sebagian besar dirinya yakin, sang shinobi tak akan membunuhnya. Untuk apa membunuh anak petani?

Kuda diikat di bagian dalam hutan. Ia sengaja mencari petak tanah yang berundak dengan semak-semak tinggi. Bayangan pepohonan di sekitarnya akan menyembunyikan posisi kudanya dengan baik.

Demi mempercepat waktu, Hinata dia bopong seolah-olah anak itu karung beras di bahunya. Seperti yang ia duga, tubuh anak perempuan itu ringan. Dengan memfokuskan penggunaan _chakra_ di kakinya, ia melompat tinggi. Pergerakannya seperti alunan nada angin yang menyatu dengan alam. Kegelapan yang menyelimutinya seakan membaur dengan cahaya senja yang semakin meredup dan menghilang.

Beberapa meter dari tanah, ia memilih satu cabang pohon yang kuat dan paling aman. Ia mengatur pijakannya dengan rapi, mengintai dalam diam.

Pemandangan yang ia temui sudah biasa ia lihat. Hal ini terjadi di mana-mana. Penduduk desa yang seharusnya menjadi perhatian utama justru dijadikan pihak yang paling dirugikan penguasa.

"Itu keluargamu?"

Suara pelannya melekat dekat di telinga Hinata. Posisi tubuh mereka yang saling berhimpitan membuat Hinata gugup. Bukan hanya ketakutan pada ketinggian yang tak pernah ia jangkau sebelumnya, tapi juga perasaan lain yang asing dan tak dikenalinya.

Hinata mengangguk, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Keluargamu tidak akan mati. Orang-orang itu bisa kehilangan kepercayaan penduduk bila mereka membunuh keluargamu sekarang."

"Tapi …"

"Kau juga tidak bisa kembali," lanjutnya dengan tegas. Laki-laki itu menarik napasnya, "Kau harus keluar dari desa ini."

Hinata memikirkan sebuah tujuan. Namun pikirannya berakhir buntu. Dia lebih ingin tinggal bersama keluarganya. Meski Hinata sadar hal itu sudah tak mungkin lagi. Keluarganya akan semakin berada dalam masalah bila ia pulang.

Segalanya tampak jelas dalam benak sang shinobi. Dia masih belum punya rencana saat ini. Tapi posisi anak perempuan itu juga sudah terhimpit. Dia punya satu misi dari pemimpinnya di markas. Sampai saat ini dia masih belum kembali karena belum berhasil menyelesaikan misi utamanya.

Semenjak keruntuhan dinasti shogun dalam pemerintahan, para shinobi menyingkir ke gunung-gunung dan menghilang. Mereka hidup dalam kerahasiaan. Yang dulunya dengan bangga memamerkan _jutsu_ luar biasa mereka yang bagai fantasi itu, kini hanya bisa berkeliaran dengan aman dalam pakaian serba hitam yang memberatkan.

Lalu hari ini, pertemuan yang bagai kesalahan takdir ini, terjadi. Ia tahu ia bisa menggunakan anak perempuan ini. Dia tahu anak perempuan itu tak punya pilihan. Keadaannya mendukung keputusan sang shinobi untuk membawa Hinata ke gunung untuk dilatih.

Melebihi siapapun, shinobi itu perlu memberi kepercayaan pada Hinata.

Dia memulai dengan membuka lapisan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hinata menahan rasa kagetnya dan menutup mulut.

Wajah laki-laki itu, bahkan dalam gelap terlihat menawan. Garis rahangnya yang tegas bersimetris dengan bentuk hidung yang elegan. Jika saja bukan karena kulitnya yang bernoda debu, dia akan setampan si bangsawan yang membebaskan Hinata dari Hiruzen.

Kepekatan matanya terlihat jujur saat ia menyebut namanya memperkenalkan diri.

Hinata menyimpan nama itu dalam hatinya, berdampingan dengan nama Sasuke yang nyaris ia lupakan karena berjumpa dengan laki-laki yang kini menatapnya.

"A-aku … Hinata, Tuan."

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan." Sebuah senyum bertahan sejenak di wajahnya. Kilat ramah terpancar dari matanya. "Panggil aku Itachi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat orang samurai muda duduk berdampingan di sebuah ruangan khusus. Keempatnya datang setiap hari ke istana sebelum jam makan Kaisar. Mereka bertugas sebagai pencicip makanan Kaisar.

Barisan meja pendek yang dipenuhi sajian mewah nan istimewa diurutkan satu-persatu oleh tiga orang dayang dari Dapur Istana. Seorang kasim senior berdiri di sisi ruangan, menunggu.

Keempat samurai makan dengan tenang, menikmati makanan terbaik yang hanya bisa dimakan seorang Kaisar.

Belut dingin segar, sup dengan rebusan kaldu yang ringan, nasi dari beras terbaik, juga camilan dan pencuci mulut yang beraneka ragam. Bahkan sayuran dinginnya disajikan benar-benar segar.

Makanan lolos setelah tiga puluh menit tak satu pun samurai pencicip yang keracunan. Kasim itu membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih, keluar ruangan dan memerintahkan dayang untuk mulai menyajikan makanan pada sang Kaisar.

Di ruang kerjanya, Kaisar ditemui Terukage; kasim kepercayaannya. Laki-laki tua bersuara merdu itu menyampaikan bahwa ini sudah waktunya makan malam.

Perhatian Kaisar tertuju pada lembaran-lembaran petisi dari kelompok pelajar yang memintanya untuk segera mengasingkan Permaisuri. Tuduhan-tuduhan yang memojokkan Permaisuri membuat matanya sakit.

Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun tentang isi hatinya. Ia dinikahkan seperti kebanyakan anggota keluarga kerajaan yang lainnya dengan gadis berdarah bangsawan yang dipilih setelah seleksi ketat.

Terpilih gadis dari klan termahsyur di Kyoto, yang sejak dulu terkenal dengan wajah-wajah cantik dan rupawan juga kekuasaan mereka di tanah beraura kental budaya itu. Namanya Shizuka, seorang gadis cantik bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam panjang yang indah dan tebal. Dia anak bungsu di keluarganya. Enam orang kakaknya laki-laki semua. Salah satunya berada dalam lingkup pemerintahan yang dipimpin Sasuke sekarang.

Kakeknya, Hashirama, pernah menjabat sebagai Menteri Kesejahteraan Rakyat di masa pemerintahan Kaisar terdahulu. Klan Senju menguasai Fraksi Utara, yang juga pemegang kekuasaan paling solid dalam pemerintahan Sasuke. Terbukti dari kesetiaan Nawaki yang mengisi kursi Jenderal perang yang posisinya berada langsung di bawah Sasuke.

Shizuka mungkin satu-satunya orang di istana yang tak tertarik dengan dunia politik. Ia dilahirkan dalam keluarga bangsawan yang hebat. Keseluruhan klan Senju merupakan sosok-sosok berpengaruh dalam banyak bidang. Shizuka dibentuk untuk menjadi Permaisuri sejak anak-anak. Ia diperkenalkan pada Putra Mahkota sebelum kekuasaan kekaisaran bergeser pada Sasuke.

Pernah, Sasuke memikirkan tentang perasaan Shizuka pada kakaknya. Putra Mahkota tentu berwajah rupawan. Beliau juga seorang pemanah yang akurat. Keahlian pedangnya melebihi Sasuke yang masih kikuk. Dalam hal pemerintahan, Putra Mahkota memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar. Anggota Fraksi Utara sudah mendukungnya semenjak penunjukannya sebagai penerus takhta. Namun kekecewaan saat Putra Mahkota menghilang, bisa mereka sembunyikan dengan baik.

Perjodohan berganti posisi. Sasuke mengisi kekosongan setelah kakaknya lenyap tanpa jejak. Sedangkan Shizuka, ia terlalu patuh untuk melarikan diri dan menjadi biksuni saja.

Di hari pernikahan yang bersejarah, Shizuka tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tidak juga sedih.

Sasuke tahu, Shizuka berusaha untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik, pendamping Kaisar, pendukung utamanya, dan juga ibu dari negeri ini. Sayang, nasibnya tak sesuai dengan niatnya. Tanpa penerus, Sasuke berada dalam bahaya besar.

"Yang Mulia?"

"Sampaikan juga pada Permaisuri untuk makan denganku."

Terukage membungkukkan badannya, patuh pada ucapan Kaisar yang selaksana titah itu. Walau dalam hatinya ia bisa merasakan perasaan bersalah Sasuke yang menyetir keputusannya untuk makan bersama Permaisuri.

Pasangan kerajaan yang diagungkan seluruh negeri tak memiliki cinta. Sejak dulu Terukage bisa merasakannya. Sasuke terjebak dalam posisinya yang tak bisa dia bantah. Sementara Shizuka, hatinya masih tertambat pada sosok Putra Mahkota yang telah ia cintai sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itachi?"

"Ya. Itachi."

Awalnya, Hinata merasa, nama yang digunakannya mungkin semacam nama julukan. Shinobi biasanya memiliki nama-nama julukan. Ayahnya sering bercerita tentang kehebatan shinobi dari klan Kouga di Gunung Berbatu. Mereka kelompok shinobi yang paling sering digunakan dalam banyak misi oleh shogun-shogun berpengaruh. Salah satunya dijuluki Angin Selatan karena gerakannya yang gesit dan _jutsu_-nya yang berdasarkan elemen angin.

"I-itu … bukan nama julukan?"

"Bukan. Itu nama lahirku."

Ini kali pertama bagi Itachi. Dia tak pernah benar-benar memusingkan soal namanya. Selama masa hidupnya sebagai penerus takhta, ia disematkan dalam banyak nama sampai akhirnya berujung dengan Putra Mahkota. Tak pernah lagi ada yang menyebut namanya.

Dia pernah berniat mempertanyakan maksud ayahnya memberi nama itu. Namun kesempatan dan keberanian untuk mengajukan pertanyaan konyol itu tak pernah ada. Dan kemudian Itachi melepas namanya. Saat ini, tiba-tiba saja sebuah perasaan ironi mengiris kekakuan sikapnya. Seorang gadis kecil mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan ragu. Namun pertanyaan sederhana tanpa maksud menyakiti itu terdengar seperti sapaan selamat datang dalam sebuah penyambutan. Itachi tertawa pelan.

Mereka berkuda perlahan-lahan dalam balutan kegelapan malam. Hati Hinata masih tertinggal di rumah bersama keluarganya. Walaupun ia telah menempuh jarak semakin jauh dari desanya, ia merasa harus menyiapkan diri untuk hal-hal yang berada di luar jangkauan imajinasinya.

Seumur-umur, Hinata tak pernah membaca buku. Di kepalanya, saat ia membayangkan soal masa depan, ia memosisikan dirinya sebagai seorang istri dari petani muda, mereka akan memiliki anak-anak yang sehat dan gembul, riang, gemar bermain lumpur saat hujan.

Hinata tak punya cita-cita. Tak pernah memikirkan soal cita-cita. Dia hanya menjalani hidup yang kini membawanya jauh dari dunia yang ia kenal dengan baik semenjak lahir.

Cahaya bulan putih kebiruan mewarnai kepekatan langit malam. Angin dingin menyayat wajah Hinata. Tubuhnya berubah hangat saat Itachi melebarkan mantel goninya yang tebal, membungkus tubuh kurus Hinata bersamanya. Aroma tanah dan ketegasan besi menguar dalam jalur napas Hinata. Punggung kuda yang ditungganginya bersama Itachi bergerak naik turun tanpa perlindungan pelana. Alas pelapis yang mirip karpet tipis itu tak banyak memberinya ruang untuk berpijak. Hinata terpaksa menerima keramahan Itachi yang terasa asing.

Sesaat kemudian, kepala Hinata dibungkus sehelai kain hitam. Hinata menarik kain itu hingga menutupi hidungnya, meniru gaya ninja Itachi. Tapi saat ini dia masih Hinata si anak petani.

Bukan shinobi.

Perjalanan berlanjut dalam sunyi hingga Hinata terlelap dalam pelukan Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehadiran Shizuka di ruang pribadi Sasuke menciptakan aura canggung. Sudah lama mereka tak saling berinteraksi. Sasuke disibukkan dengan urusan pemerintahan, kewajiban utamanya sebagai pemimpin, dan hampir tidak pernah punya waktu untuk mengunjungi Shizuka di Istana Peoni.

Semenjak kesehatannya yang menurun, Malam Penyatuan yang dulu selalu ditentukan waktunya oleh Ibu Suri bersama pendeta-pendeta Shinto terbaik dan para _shaman_, tak lagi terdengar gaungnya.

Keduanya berubah menjadi orang-orang asing yang terikat karena posisi mereka dan jalinan pernikahan tanpa dasar perasaan. Ikatan lemah yang bisa dengan mudahnya berubah lapuk dan hancur.

Anggota Dewan di luar Fraksi Utara mulai mengemukakan pendapat mereka tentang penunjukan Permaisuri baru. Dimulai dengan mengangkat seorang gadis bangsawan untuk dijadikan selir. Sasuke menolak karena tak ingin penerusnya berasal dari rahim seorang selir. Hal itu bisa memicu perebutan kekuasaan dalam ruang lingkup Dewan. Karena Sasuke tahu, selir bisa digelincirkan dari posisinya dengan mudah. Selir bisa diganti dengan cepat tanpa banyak pertimbangan seperti membuang air keruh dalam bejana dan menggantinya dengan air baru yang bersih.

Sasuke tak ingin pikirannya lelah, dia juga enggan bila harus memusatkan pikirannya hanya untuk melindungi seorang selir. Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar paham caranya melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Ibunya punya kekuasaan mutlak di kerajaan. Sasuke tak lagi perlu melindungi ayah dan kakaknya. Dan karena hal itu, Sasuke lebih suka melindungi rakyat yang setia padanya.

Jubah kimono Shizuka tampak berat. Dua orang dayang yang menundukkan kepalanya membantu Permaisuri dengan menenteng ujung jubahnya yang mewah agar tak menyentuh lantai.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Sasuke bisa melihat kecantikan Shizuka telah memudar berkat kesedihan. Ia terlihat menderita.

Malam ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menolak petisi dari kelompok pelajar. Mereka salah bila mereka pikir Shizuka adalah perempuan yang dikutuk dewa karena tak bisa melahirkan keturunan bagi Kaisar. Mereka juga salah bila mereka pikir dengan perginya Shizuka maka pemerintahan Sasuke akan berubah menjadi lebih kuat. Dan yang paling utama, para pengaju protes itu tak tahu bahwa kehadiran seorang anak juga bisa membawa petaka dalam keluarga kerajaan.

Yang tak diketahui Sasuke adalah, dia tak bisa terus-menerus melarikan diri dengan menyangkal.

Suatu saat dia harus menerima takdirnya sebagai Kaisar.

Suatu saat dia harus menyerahkan hatinya dan melupakan semua ideologi yang kini membuatnya mempertahankan posisi Permaisuri di tempatnya.

Suatu saat, dengan tangannya sendiri Sasuke akan menyingkirkan mahluk indah yang ia nikahi itu.

Suatu saat, tidak sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat fajar akhirnya menyisir kegelapan dari langit, Hinata terbangun. Tubuhnya masih bergoncang pelan. Jalanan berubah mendaki. Suasana pegunungan dan hutan yang basah memenuhi penglihatannya kini.

Dari bias-bias cahaya lurus yang menembus celah dahan-dahan, kecerahan langit meluas saat Hinata tiba di depan sebuah gerbang yang tersusun dari batang-batang pohon besar yang telah menghitam.

Ini tidak terlihat seperti sebuah markas shinobi, lebih cocok bila disebut sebagai kastil milik seroang _daimyo_ ternama.

Ada sebuah jembatan di atas parit berair tenang. Kuda berjalan hati-hati saat menyeberangi jembatan kayu itu. Suara derit papan menggema di telinga Hinata dari tiap langkah yang diambil kuda hitam Itachi.

Hinata bisa merasakan tusukan ketakutan di hatinya. Ia yang tidak tahu apapun dibawa masuk ke sebuah kehidupan baru yang sepenuhnya asing.

Ketika gerbang tinggi itu dibuka, tiga orang prajurit pribadi menghampiri. Mereka mengangguk sekilas memberi salam, menunggu Itachi turun dari kudanya bersama Hinata. Mereka tak mengatakan apapun saat menuntun kuda yang lelah itu menuju istal di sisi lain kastil.

Halaman utamanya yang luas dan undakan-undakan menuju ruangan pertama dilapisi aura kemahsyuran yang terasa magis. Ukiran-ukiran mewah dan rumit menghiasi jalur utama menuju kastil besar itu.

Di sanalah Hinata akan tumbuh.

Di sanalah Hinata akan menjalani hidupnya yang baru.

Misinya hanya satu.

Dan dia akan dilatih untuk itu.

Saat ini, Hinata laksana sebuah benih dari sebatang pohon berdaun emas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Part 2-**

**The Radiant Light**

**.**

**.**

Seorang utusan yang telah beberapa kali berkunjung dari kerajaan Inggris mengantarkan sebuah hadiah istimewa. Dia menjelaskan pada Kaisar mengenai rentang waktu yang dibutuhkan para pekerja untuk membangun hadiah yang secara khusus diperuntukkan baginya.

Ranjang berkerangka kayu jati yang berat, dengan kasur yang diisi rambut kuda, sepasang bantal lembut dari bulu angsa, dan tirai merah sutra yang mengilap dengan hiasan benang emas khas Eropa.

Sudah lama Sasuke merindukan perubahan suasana. Kehadiran Minato dan putranya yang berusia lima belas tahun memberi kesempatan itu tanpa banyak persyaratan. Minato sudah begitu dipercaya pihak kolonial sebagai penyambung lidah. Dia bahkan menerima keramahan dari Kaisar dalam bentuk penyambutan yang luar biasa.

Tapi tentu saja, setiap tindak-tanduk Kaisar selalu mengundang perhatian banyak orang terutama anggota Dewan Pendamping.

Sebagian besar waktu bebas yang Sasuke miliki dan sangat terbatas itu digunakannya dengan melakukan kegiatan bersama Naruto. Remaja laki-laki itu punya rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa.

Sasuke tak terlalu menyukai kejujuran Naruto yang bebas, tapi Sasuke bisa menghargai jiwa mudanya yang berhasrat dan tak pernah berhenti menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada hal-hal yang masih asing bagi remaja berambut pirang itu.

Kekhawatiran anggota Dewan dan para menteri dalam pemerintahan Sasuke terbelenggu selama Kaisar masih menganggap utusan Kerajaan Kolonial sebagai sahabat bahkan keluarga.

Bila Sasuke diizinkan untuk bicara jujur, dia memang menyukai kehadiran Minato dan Naruto yang bisa mengundang tawa dari tiap perbincangan mereka. Itu karena tak satu pun dari dua Namikaze itu yang pernah menuntut Sasuke dengan kewajibannya sebagai kaisar.

Dalam pertemuan mingguan di Aula Utama, Menteri Pertahanan mengemukakan pendapatnya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, dari satu kalimat ke kalimat yang lain, selalu berujung pada permohonan yang sama.

"Yang Mulia, ini adalah bentuk penghinaan bagi kekaisaran kita. Bagaimana mungkin Kolonial menghadiahkan sebuah ranjang besar pada Anda?"

Mungkin dari satu sisi, hadiah istimewa itu memang terlihat seperti penghinaan. Sasuke yang masih belum dikaruniai keturunan seolah diejek untuk berusaha lebih keras lagi saat berhubungan badan dengan permaisurinya. Mungkin kesalahannya adalah alas tidurnya yang tak cukup hangat, sehingga mereka memberikan ranjang.

"Mohon kebijaksanaan Anda, Yang Mulia," lanjut Menteri Pertahanan dengan penekanan di kalimatnya. Sisa anggota Dewan dan menteri-menteri lainnya menunduk serempak, mengulangi kalimat Menteri Pertahanan secara bersamaan.

Selama kepala-kepala menunduk, Sasuke melirik sekilas pada satu penasihat kepercayaannya. Tobirama tampak berdiri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Dia tidak terlihat terganggu meski posisi Shizuka sebagai bagian klan Senju berada di ujung tanduk.

Tak sekali pun Tobirama meminta Sasuke mempertahankan Shizuka. Dia tahu cucu perempuan Hashirama itu telah gagal. Tobirama sendiri tak berani menyodorkan kandidat baru dari keluarganya. Harga dirinya mempertahankan niatnya untuk tak ikut campur dalam urusan takhta.

Untuk sekali ini, Tobirama hanya bisa memohon satu hal pada kaisarnya; menghentikan penderitaan Shizuka.

Ia mengangguk pelan sebagai pertanda jawabannya.

Sasuke segera paham.

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke tegas.

Urat-urat leher para menteri berubah kaku. Mereka pikir, usaha dan rayuan mereka akan berakhir dengan kegagalan yang sama. Sepertinya kali ini, Kaisar telah kehabisan alasan.

"Aku setuju dengan pengajuan pergantian posisi Permaisuri."

Helaan napas lega terdengar bagai ucapan syukur yang tidak tepat. Mendadak, suasana Aula Utama berubah riuh. Para menteri saling bertukar pendapat dengan suara pelan. Semuanya berbicara.

Di singgasananya, Sasuke bersandar. Akan ada penyesalan dan kekecewaan, namun dia harus mengorbankan Shizuka demi kelangsungan kerajaan dan negerinya.

"Dan sebagai tambahan," lanjut Sasuke, "Aku ingin kalian membawa kandidat masing-masing."

Semua menteri ternganga, senang bukan main. Mereka sadar akan ada kesempatan besar bila kandidat yang mereka sodorkan, terpilih. Dan bila memang terpilih dan memulai dengan posisi selir, setidaknya kemungkinan untuk menjadi permaisuri sudah terbuka lebar.

Yang penting bukan hanya darah bangsawan, tapi juga mampu melahirkan seorang anak. Akan lebih baik bila melahirkan seorang pangeran. Itu berarti, kekuasaan akan mengganda.

Pertemuan berakhir dengan kepuasan bagi para menteri. Sebaliknya, bagi anggota Dewan Pendamping Kaisar, mereka tak merasa keputusan Kaisar bisa menjadi jalan keluar. Untuk sekarang, mereka ingin tahu akan berubah menjadi apa perubahan yang terjadi hari ini.

Selesai dengan pertemuan mingguan, Kaisar kembali ke ruang kerjanya diiringi Terukage dan enam belas prajurit anggota Pasukan Kerajaan.

Setelah masuk dan menyingkirkan gulungan-gulungan berisi petisi yang secara garis besar mengandung permohonan sama, Sasuke duduk. Kursi kayunya yang dilapisi bantalan terasa kaku hari ini.

Ia tahu rumor yang berkembang karena hubungannya yang akrab dengan Minato dan Naruto. Menurutnya rumor itu konyol dan tak berdasar, tapi apa boleh buat? Pada kenyataannya, Sasuke memang menikmati waktunya saat bersama dua Namikaze itu ketimbang waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Shizuka.

Dan bila rumor tentang seleranya yang menyimpang semakin melebar, dia tidak hanya akan membahayakan posisinya, tapi juga bisa mencoreng nama baik keluarga kerajaan.

Keputusan ini masih terlalu sulit baginya. Dia mungkin bukan manusia paling bijak di dunia, atau di lingkungan kerajaan. Dia diharapkan untuk bijak, tanpa cacat. Sasuke hanyalah manusia biasa. Kesempurnaan bukan hak lahirnya walau ia lahir sebagai pangeran.

Kehidupan di istana memang terasa seperti di penjara. Dengan lahir sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga kerajaan, Sasuke tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk membuat perbandingan. Dia tidak pernah merasakan sebuah kehidupan rakyat biasa.

Segalanya serba teratur baginya.

Karena itu, saat ada sesuatu yang mengarah pada penyimpangan, Sasuke akan segera bisa merasakan efek buruknya.

Dia membutuhkan sebuah kesegaran yang baru.

"Terukage," panggilnya.

Terukage yang awalnya berjaga tepat di luar pintu, bergegas masuk. Dengan sikap patuh dan sopan, Terukage menanti ucapan Kaisar yang selanjutnya.

"Siapkan pasukan, aku ingin berburu."

"Bagaimana dengan pemilihan selir, Yang Mulia?"

"Mereka kuberi waktu tujuh hari. Itu juga berarti aku punya waktu tujuh hari untuk menenangkan otot-otot di bahuku ini."

"Akan segera hamba siapkan semua persiapannya, Yang Mulia."

Selepas mengatakan itu, Terukage keluar untuk memerintahkan kasim-kasim bawahannya. Sekretaris Kerajaan kemudian menyusun agenda baru bagi Kaisar. Latihan memanah dan Upacara Bulan ditunda. Musim gugur masih harus menunggu perhatian dari Kaisar _Miryoku_ yang lebih memilih keluar untuk berburu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tak mengerti. Ia tak bisa menolak kekecewaan tajam yang mengganjal hatinya. Seminggu yang lalu ia masih berada di bawah naungan klan Uchiha, berlatih, menerima pendidikan yang tak pernah ia terima, tentang etika, membaca, mengenal huruf-huruf dan melantunkan _haiku_ dengan tepat.

Pagi ini ia terbangun dalam keadaan babak belur. Tiga malam yang lalu, ia dibawa keluar dengan paksa. Para laki-laki berjubah hitam ala ninja memaksanya keluar kamar tanpa pakaian yang pantas. Rambut panjangnya tak terurus semenjak saat itu.

Sudah empat tahun Hinata berada dalam lindungan Uchiha. Selama empat tahun itu dia telah mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan segala aturan kebangsawanan. Namun asal-usulnya sebagai anak petani terus menghadang kemajuannya.

Mungkin pada akhirnya mereka lelah. Dan akhirnya membuang Hinata.

Bila Hinata cukup berusaha pun, dia akan tetap menjadi Hinata si anak petani.

Sesekali, Itachi datang dan memperkenalkannya pada medan yang sulit. Ia mengajarkan Hinata tentang pengendalian _chakra_, memberinya pengalaman baru berjalan di atas permukaan air, bernapas menggunakan batang bambu di bawah air, juga menjaga ekspresi wajah dan membaca sikap tubuh lawan bicara. Hinata bahkan diizinkan menggunakan belati untuk pertahanan.

Beberapa _jutsu_ dasar yang tak terlalu menyita tenaga diterjemahkan Itachi menjadi lebih mudah bagi Hinata untuk ia pelajari.

Pelajaran yang diberikan Itachi padanya tak memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Hinata tak pernah berani bertanya, dia benar-benar patuh.

Kepatuhan tak membantunya sekarang. Dia berada di tengah hutan yang tak dikenalinya. Tanpa persediaan makanan dan juga pakaian. Semakin hari kondisinya semakin melemah. Ketahanannya di luar ruangan masih belum terasah dengan maksimal.

Saat langkah kakinya yang gemetar mulai diseret, Hinata merasakan aura gelap di depannya. Ia menahan gerakan dan mengantisipasi dengan hati berdebar. Kabut tipis yang menyelimuti udara justru membuat Hinata merasa sesak.

Dahan-dahan saling bergesekan. Hinata mencoba membaca pergerakan macam apa yang menyebabkan gesekan itu. Suaranya yang semakin jelas membentuk asumsi di benak Hinata. Ada orang lain selain dirinya di hutan ini.

Hinata melihat sekeliling, mencari tempat yang paling mungkin ia jadikan tempat persembunyian karena tak mungkin ia melawan apapun yang akan menghadangnya. Tenaganya nyaris lenyap, bahkan untuk menarik napas saja terasa menyakitkan. Dehidrasi membuat Hinata kehilangan banyak energi. Keadaan perutnya yang kosong dan kekuatan fisiknya yang melemah semakin memaksa Hinata untuk tak mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Ketika ia menemukan celah sempit di antara dua batu besar di balik semak-semak, Hinata menarik tenaganya semaksimal mungkin untuk melangkah. Dia belum mencapai tujuannya ketika sebuah lengan mencengkeramnya, membungkam mulutnya, dan kemudian tenaga yang luar biasa kuat mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga jatuh dan tergeletak rata dengan tanah. Ia memekik kesakitan, namun suaranya terbungkam tangan dingin yang membekap mulutnya.

Suara tenang dan dalam menyapa Hinata dengan sebuah kekecewaan. "Ujianmu berakhir hari ini, Hinata. Hasilnya tak memuaskan, tapi tujuanku telah tercapai."

Itu suara Itachi. Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan nada suaranya yang mengkritik.

"Aku ingin kau tahu misimu hanya satu. Dampingi Kaisar, buatlah dia jatuh cinta padamu."

Hinata terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Dia tak paham bagaimana situasinya bisa berubah begitu besar.

Itachi melepas tawanannya, yang segera batuk untuk membuka lagi jalur napas dari dalam dadanya. Hinata lalu dipaksa duduk oleh Itachi yang tenanganya seakan tak pernah habis.

"Masuklah ke dalam istana dan jalani misimu."

"I-Itachi … apa maksud dari s-semua ini?"

"Dengar," Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata. "Keadaan kerajaan berada dalam bahaya. Kita di sini untuk melindungi Kaisar. Kau paham? Aku membawamu dalam perlindunganku untuk tujuan ini, Hinata. Sekarang saatnya kau balas budi."

Itachi menarik diri, memerhatikan mata Hinata yang memancarkan kebingungan. Hal ini sudah bisa ia duga sebelumnya. Bila Hinata bingung, berarti rencananya berjalan dengan baik.

"Jangan terlalu sempurna, kau mengerti?"

Hinata menggeleng, masih tak mengerti.

"Yang akan kuberikan padamu selanjutnya adalah kesempatan, Hinata. Akan ada anggota kita dalam lingkungan kerajaan yang akan membantumu. Dia akan menciptakan skenario untukmu. Bila ada yang bertanya, jawab saja kau lupa, kau tidak ingat dengan jelas. Mengerti?"

"Aku … harus berpura-pura?"

"Terserah." Itachi mendekat lagi. Kilatan matanya menajam, "Yang penting, raih kepercayaan Kaisar. Lindungi dia dengan cara yang kaubisa."

"Melindunginya?"

"Kekaisaran mungkin akan runtuh bila kinerjanya mengecewakan lebih lama lagi. Misimu tidak akan mudah, Hinata. Tapi aku percaya padamu."

Hinata masih ragu-ragu, masih takut, dan masih belum siap. Baginya, empat tahun tak berarti apapun bila misinya menyangkut perasaan seorang kaisar dan juga masa depan kerajaan.

Namun bagi Itachi, ketidaksiapan Hinata justru bisa menyempurnakan rencana besarnya melindungi Sasuke.

Jemarinya bergerak cepat menekan titik syaraf kesadaran Hinata. Gadis itu tumbang dalam sekejap. Itachi mengecek tanda-tanda vital di beberapa titik nadi Hinata. Setelah yakin, ia berdiri, memandang sejenak Hinata yang tergolek lemah di tanah.

Sehelai benang yang tidak tampak mengikatnya pada Hinata. Ia memutuskannya tanpa pikir panjang. Itachi tahu, dia tak boleh memiliki ikatan apapun dengan gadis itu. Ia telah berusaha keras untuk tak menciptakan kemungkinan itu.

Lalu dengan yakin, ia melompat tinggi, mendarat di cabang pohon, menirukan suara burung sebagai sinyal pada rekannya di rombongan berburu Kaisar.

Beberapa meter dari sana terdengar suara gonggongan anjing yang mengubah arah pencariannya. Itachi mengamati dari tempatnya saat pepohonan yang rendah bergetar berkat derap kaki kuda dan seekor rusa yang berlarian. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat dua orang prajurit pembawa bendera kerajaan, disusul dengan pasukan tak berkuda yang semuanya membawa alat pemukul dan genderang besi yang dipukul keras.

Itachi bertahan sampai ia melihat Sasuke. Dan kemudian pergi begitu sadar Sasuke mengambil arah yang tepat. Mungkin hanya dibutuhkan waktu dua puluh detak jantung sampai salah satu prajuritnya menemukan Hinata.

Itachi melompat lagi, meraih cabang pohon yang lebih tinggi, yang dahan-dahannya lebih bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya dan aura kehadirannya di sana.

Dan setelah itu, terdengar suara teriakan seorang prajurit yang menyampaikan penemuannya. "Ada seorang gadis di sini, Yang Mulia!"

Itachi memalingkan wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian, dia melintasi cabang-cabang pohon, dan pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lahan berburu bagi Kaisar telah lama ditetapkan sebagai lahan milik kerajaan. Pengaturannya diatur dengan rapi oleh pihak kerajaan, bukan sembarang hutan yang berpotensi membahayakan keselamatan Kaisar.

Area hutan yang bisa dipilih Kaisar meliputi empat daerah utama. Satu daerah hutan berada di daerah berlembah, yang juga menyediakan sungai jernih dengan aliran air tenang. Daerah kedua merupakan hutan pegunungan yang biasanya penuh rusa dan kambing gunung. Area ketiga adalah area yang paling sering dipakai untuk berburu karena populasi babi hutannya. Dan yang terakhir adalah area hutan berbukit yang medannya paling menantang.

Tujuan Sasuke kali ini adalah relaksasi dengan kedok berburu. Ia memilih area kedua tanpa pikir panjang. Kemampuan memanahnya cukup bisa dibanggakan walau Nawaki masih memegang posisi puncak sebagai pemanah terbaik di kerajaan. Sudah dua jam rombongan mereka meninggalkan tenda dan berpencar ke beberapa titik perburuan.

Anjing-anjing pelacak telah dilepas untuk mencium jejak rusa. Lembah-lembah dalam yang tanahnya berlumut telah dilewati. Prajurit-prajurit telah membuat suara ribut untuk menentukan arah lari rusa-rusa buruan.

Mereka mengepung satu area dan meyakini seekor rusa telah dilihat salah satu petugas penunjuk arah.

Dari kejauhan, empat orang prajurit menembus barisan tanaman. Sasuke menyiapkan anak panah, kini gilirannya memanah. Dia membidik, menyipitkan matanya menentukan target.

Seorang prajurit tampak mengangkat lengan kirinya. Sasuke menurunkan busur, melupakan anak panah. Dari sisi lain, seorang prajurit pembawa bendera menaikkan bendera biru. Itu pertanda istirahat.

Sasuke masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia hampir memerintahkan prajurit yang posisinya paling dekat untuk mengecek saat suara pukulan panjang bergema dari genderang.

"Ada seorang gadis di sini, Yang Mulia!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Nawaki, yang membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan yakin. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengaran Sasuke. Nawaki juga mendengar kalimat sama.

"Hamba akan memeriksanya, Yang Mulia." Nawaki turun dari kudanya, menarik dua orang prajurit berkuda dengan ayunan lengan kanannya. Kedua prajurit mengambil posisi perlindungan bagi Kaisar.

Nawaki mengeluarkan samurai dari sarungnya. Dia bergegas menghampiri tempat di mana tujuh orang prajurit berkumpul.

Saat tiba di sana, Nawaki memandang sosok gadis itu dengan pertimbangan. Dia memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Keberadaan gadis itu di dalam hutan terlalu mencurigakan.

Nawaki merendahkan tubuhnya setelah menyarungkan kembali samurai-nya. Berlutut dengan satu kaki, mengecek kehidupan yang tersisa dari gadis itu.

Napasnya masih hangat seperti kulitnya. Temperatur itu menandakan kehidupan. Namun itu bukan berarti dia punya kewajiban untuk mengurus gadis yang entah datang dari mana.

Ketika ia berdiri, perhatiannya terusik dengan suara langkah yang mendekatinya. Nawaki bergerak cepat menghalau Sasuke. "Yang Mulia, sebaiknya Anda tetap berada di posisi Anda."

Sasuke tak memedulikan peringatan Nawaki. Dia membiarkan Juugo melangkah mendahuluinya, menembus pertahanan lemah Nawaki, dan kemudian memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tak pernah diajukan Sasuke.

"Dia masih hidup, Yang Mulia."

Suigetsu menyusul rekannya, mencari jejak lain di sekitar tubuh gadis itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain. Sisa-sisa jejak yang ditinggalkan sepenuhnya milik gadis itu seorang.

"Yang Mulia, Anda mau kita bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu, Suigetsu? Jangan gegabah begitu. Ini terlalu mencurigakan," sergah Nawaki yang selalu berhati-hati.

"Maaf, Jenderal. Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat hamba, saat ini, keputusan tetap milik Yang Mulia."

Nawaki tertahan posisinya. Ia melangkah mundur, menurunkan lengannya.

Sasuke melangkah maju, berdiri di samping Suigetsu. Juugo masih berlutut di sisi berlawanan. Dia memandang Sasuke, menunggu perintah dari kaisarnya. Pandangannya menyampaikan pada Sasuke bahwa dia tak keberatan bila harus membopong gadis itu.

Tubuh gadis yang terkapar itu tak seberapa besar atau tinggi. Rambut panjangnya berantakan, kulit putihnya kotor, perutnya yang kosong terlihat rata. Bibirnya kering dan pecah-pecah bahkan berdarah.

Akan jadi apa bila yang menemukan gadis ini hewan pemangsa?

Sasuke juga tidak tahu bagaimana seorang gadis bisa berada di sini.

Tanpa tahu apa-apa, Sasuke memerintahkan Juugo untuk mengangkut gadis itu.

"Kita kembali ke tenda."

Perburuan berakhir dengan pukulan lain. Anjing-anjing pelacak dipanggil menggunakan peluit khusus. Semua bergegas kembali ke kuda masing-masing.

Juugo membawa gadis itu bersamanya. Ia berkuda paling belakang, sekaligus mengorbankan nyawanya bila gadis itu ternyata sebuah jebakan.

Tak satu pun orang yang tahu bahwa jebakan sesungguhnya baru akan terlihat saat gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu membuka matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tak menjelaskan secara spesifik perintahnya. Ia meminta Terukage menyampaikan ucapannya pada para dayang yang ikut dalam Rombongan Berburu Kaisar. Sasuke meminta untuk membersihkan tubuh gadis yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu saat ia sudah sadar.

Ternyata butuh waktu selama tiga jam lebih sampai kesadarannya kembali. Para dayang terpaksa menambah waktu tugas mereka karena si gadis kebingungan. Dia membangun perlindungan saat tangan-tangan para dayang mendekat untuk melepas pakaiannya yang tipis.

Kimono katun berwarna biru langit itu kotor dan dipenuhi lumpur yang mengering. Para dayang berusaha keras menenangkan gadis yang bagai hewan liar itu.

Mereka merebus air dan mengisi bak mandi kayu yang seharusnya hanya diperuntukkan bagi Kaisar. Dengan izin dari Terukage, para dayang menggunakan bak mandi besar itu untuk membersihkan tiap kotoran dari tubuh si gadis.

Mereka lalu melapisi tubuhnya dengan kimono nyaman yang tak terlalu mewah milik salah satu dayang yang ukuran tubuhnya mendekati ukuran tubuh si gadis.

Setelah itu, segalanya berjalan di luar rencana siapapun yang ada dalam rombongan.

Juugo yang dengan setia memimpin penjagaan di tenda pribadi milik Kaisar dihampiri seorang dayang senior. Perempuan setengah baya itu menghampiri Juugo dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tuan," sapanya dengan suara sopan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Juugo tegas.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa tugas kami sudah selesai. Sebelumnya Tuan Jenderal meminta kami untuk mengabarinya setelah gadis itu selesai dibersihkan."

Juugo menemukan keganjilan yang mencurigakan. Ia tahu isi perintah Sasuke karena ia berada di sana saat ucapan Kaisar dilontarkan Terukage. Juugo mendampingi Terukage saat kalimat itu diucapkan.

"Lalu di mana Jenderal saat ini?"

"Sejak tadi saya sudah mencari-cari beliau, tapi masih belum menemukan keberadaan beliau."

Juugo berpikir sejenak. Hari telah berubah senja. Nawaki memang belum terlihat sejak tadi. Apa yang dilakukan Jenderal itu saat ini, Juugo hanya bisa menerka-nerka.

Terdengar suara kepakan sayap burung pemangsa di puncak pohon berbatang besar.

Suara itu mengantarkan satu ide pada Juugo. Mungkin Nawaki sedang menyampaikan kabar ini lewat perantara ke kastil keluarganya di Kyoto. Situasinya jelas di luar ekspektasi siapapun.

"Bawa gadis itu ke sini. Akan kusampaikan pada Kaisar."

"Baik, Tuan."

Dayang senior itu berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke tenda para dayang di sisi barat lingkaran komplek tenda Rombongan Berburu Kaisar.

Juugo mendekati celah pintu masuk tenda Sasuke, menyampaikan niatnya.

Terdengar suara Terukage yang menyambung gestur anggukan sederhana dari Sasuke. "Kau boleh membawanya masuk, Prajurit."

Di waktu yang bersamaan, celah tenda para dayang tersibak. Dua orang dayang muda menuntun gadis muda yang masih terlihat sedikit lemah.

Juugo menunggu di tempatnya sampai para dayang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk yang sama bersamanya.

Saat celah tenda disibak tangan besar Juugo, suara siulan burung bulbul terdengar. Itu sebuah sinyal dijalankannya sebuah misi. Bahu gadis itu menegang. Lalu ia menarik napas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke telah lama menghabiskan waktunya menunggu dengan membaca. Meski tak secara langsung ia akui bahwa ia sedang menunggu, satu halaman di bukunya tak kunjung berganti sampai Terukage masuk dengan membawa anglo dengan arang membara dan juga lampu minyak untuk penerangan.

Suhu udara telah menurun dengan cepat. Kaisar mengenakan jubah megahnya sebagai lapisan tambahan. Namun saat ini, entah mengapa, ia merasakan lapisan jubahnya lebih berfungsi sebagai perlindungan dari pada penghangat.

Saat sesuatu yang asing dan tidak diketahuinya, datang menghampiri, Sasuke tak terlalu pandai mengendalikan perasaannya. Kali ini dia agak takut. Sesuatu itu kini berwujud seorang gadis bertubuh molek yang kotor. Bayangan sosok gadis itu di benaknya tak juga pergi.

Entah kapan terakhir kali Sasuke memikirkan tentang seorang gadis. Shizuka di matanya adalah seorang permaisuri. Perempuan rupawan itu tak pernah terlihat sebagai wanita bagi Sasuke.

Nampaknya seumur hidup, baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan desir-desir perasaan takut yang tak sepenuhnya ia benci. Dia merasa menjadi manusia seutuhnya, seorang laki-laki yang belum siap dengan perubahan hatinya, dan bukan seorang kaisar.

Otot jantungnya berubah kaku saat suara Juugo memecah kesunyian. Sasuke bertahan sejenak dalam kebingungan, lalu ia melirik Terukage yang telah menanti keputusan Sasuke.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai gestur sederhana, penanda sebuah izin.

"Kau boleh membawanya masuk, Prajurit."

Celah tenda disibakkan, suaranya seperti suara kepakan sayap kebebasan yang kuat.

Juugo melangkah masuk diikuti dua orang dayang yang menuntun tamu Sasuke.

Gadis itu telah bersih, tak lagi terlihat miris. Wajahnya masih belum terlihat jelas karena kepalanya yang terus menunduk. Rambut panjangnya masih setengah basah.

Sekali lagi Sasuke melirik Terukage yang selama sesaat terpaku pada keberadaan gadis itu di sana. Saat ia menoleh, ia menemukan mata hitam Kaisar yang tampak gemilang. Terkejut, Terukage menarik napasnya. Mata hitam Sasuke yang seakan telah mengatakan segalanya segera berubah menjadi ucapan yang tepat dari bibir kasim tua itu.

"Kalian boleh keluar."

Juugo dan dua dayang berjalan mundur menjauh. Cahaya terang dari obor-obor di luar menyusup sebentar saat tenda disibakkan lagi.

Suara gemeretak arang dari anglo kemudian mengisi kesunyian. Asap lemahnya berputar mengantarkan aroma khas kayu.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sebelum berdiri. Rasa takutnya telah berubah menjadi kegelisahan yang memberatkan langkahnya. Dia tetap mendekat didorong rasa penasaran dan debaran jantungnya.

Gadis itu menyebar aroma minyak kelapa dan mawar dari rambutnya yang berwarna biru keunguan. Dia laksana dewi yang ada dalam cerita-cerita kuno.

"Namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Selembar kain kesenyapan melambai dan membentang di antara keduanya. Terukage bisa merasakan kegelisahan sang kaisar saat ia menanti suara gadis itu mengucapkan namanya.

"Beliau adalah kaisar dari negeri ini, Nak. Bila ia menayakan namamu, kau punya kewajiban untuk menjawabnya."

Sasuke tak sepenuhnya setuju dengan kalimat Terukage, tapi dia senang karena kalimat itu banyak membantu kemampuan komunikasinya yang mendadak mengecewakan.

"Hamba … Hinata, Yang Mulia."

"Hinata," Sasuke mengulang nama itu dengan lidahnya sendiri. "Hinata," katanya lagi, desahan kelegaannya disusul dengan sebuah senyuman. "Apa alasan orangtuamu memberi nama itu, Hinata?" Dalam hatinya, Sasuke sekali lagi mengulang nama itu.

"Di desa tempat hamba dilahirkan, setiap nama terikat dengan harapan orangtuanya."

"Hm," Sasuke meresapi kekaguman yang tak sepenuhnya ia tampilkan.

"Hamba lahir saat fajar menyingsing perlahan di cakrawala."

Sasuke membayangkan bias merah muda di cakrawala yang perlahan berubah kuning keemasan di balik gunung di ufuk timur. Langit yang sebelumnya gelap berubah biru cerah tanpa awan. Langit musim dingin yang ia rindukan.

"_Akatsuki no Megami_," gumam Sasuke. _暁の女__神 _"Dewi Fajar."

Terukage sekali lagi dikejutkan kilatan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang dari mata hitam Sasuke. Namun yang paling mengejutkan adalah gerakan Sasuke setelahnya yang tanpa ragu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Hinata.

Ia lalu meraih dagu gadis itu, mengangkat perlahan wajahnya agar bisa ia lihat. Hatinya menghilang saat tatapannya bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata mutiara milik Hinata.

Sasuke tak lagi jatuh hati, hatinya telah dirampok tatapan gadis itu.

Sebuah gelembung pecah dalam dirinya. Dari gelembung itu, menjalar perasaan luar biasa yang aneh tapi menyenangkan. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan dilapisi cairan kebahagiaan laksana serbuk bunga yang lembut.

"Hinata," bisik Sasuke.

Terukage tak bisa mecegah kejatuhan Kaisar yang terjadi di depan matanya. Hal ini membahagiakan. Untuk kali pertama, Terukage melihat sisi manusia dari kaisarnya yang selama ini serba tertutup. Lembar demi lembar pertahanannya ia tanggalkan tanpa penyesalan.

Sasuke berdiri, menuntun Hinata untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Sebuah senyum yang tanpa ia sadari bertahan di wajahnya, perlahan melebar. Ternyata kebahagiaan bisa menjadi bom waktu yang setiap saat bisa meledak tanpa bisa dicegah.

Ia masih menyentuh lengan Hinata saat menyadari tatapan aneh Terukage padanya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengubah air mukanya menjadi kaku lagi. Dia melepas sentuhan tangannya dengan berat hati, berdeham, dan mengambil dua langkah mundur.

Jarak yang tercipta di antara keduanya membuat Terukage tersenyum. Ia selalu mengenal Sasuke sebagai kaisar yang tak terlalu suka dekat-dekat dengan perempuan. Interaksinya dengan perempuan selalu terbatas. Sasuke lebih suka sibuk dengan urusan kenegaraan dari pada mengurusi perempuan.

Hal itu ada baiknya juga. Terukage mengakui itu. Baginya lebih baik seorang kaisar yang kaku dari pada kaisar mata keranjang yang hanya tahu caranya bersenang-senang dan bermain dengan perempuan setiap saat.

Dalam rentangan jeda yang canggung itu, terdengar suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru dari luar. Bayangan sosok seorang laki-laki bergerak mengayun mengikuti arah kobaran api obor-obor yang tertiup angin.

"Yang Mulia, Nawaki memohon izin perhatian Anda."

"Masuklah, Jenderal."

Nawaki segera masuk begitu mendapatkan izin langsung dari Sasuke. Ia memberanikan diri memandang mata Sasuke sesaat sebelum menilai situasi di dalam tenda pribadi Kaisar.

Masih ada senyum yang tertinggal di wajah tua Terukage. Gadis itu tak berlutut melainkan berdiri. Dan Sasuke tidak duduk di singgasana kayunya yang lebih sederhana tapi berdiri di dekat gadis itu.

Nawaki telah terlalu terlambat mengatasi situasinya. Dia telah kehilangan kesempatan mengendalikan keadaan.

"Yang Mulia."

"Ada yang ingin kausampaikan?"

Nawaki diperkenalkan pertama kali pada Sasuke sebagai sepupu Shizuka. Saat itu usianya baru tujuh tahun. Ia datang ke istana bersama kakeknya, Hashirama. Shizuka juga datang bersamanya, namun ia dibawa menuju Istana Kebijaksanaan yang merupakan kediaman peribadi Putra Mahkota di lingkungan istana.

Sasuke berlatih memanah bersama anak bangsawan berambut kecokelatan itu. Sikapnya yang sopan tapi tak membumi mengusik Sasuke. Belum pernah ia bertemu anak bangsawan manapun yang tak mengagung-agungkannya dengan pujian yang sepenuhnya berisi kebohongan. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjadikan Nawaki teman sepermainannya.

Hashirama lebih sering datang bersama cucunya untuk menemui Sasuke. Mereka belajar filosofi di bawah bimbingan guru yang sama. Mereka juga belajar sastra bersama. Namun latihan-latihan fisik dan kemapuan bertarung Nawaki yang berkembang pesat memaksa Sasuke berhenti mempelajari teknik bertarung bersama Nawaki.

Terkadang, saat waktu santai mereka habiskan dengan memancing, Nawaki bercerita tentang Shizuka. Dia selalu terlihat berbinar saat membicarakan sepupunya yang cantik dan serba bisa itu.

"Apa Anda tahu, Pangeran? Shizuka membuatkanku sapu tangan dengan bordiran kupu-kupu. Sapu tangan itu tak pernah kupakai karena takut rusak."

Sasuke tak mengerti apa itu perasaan cinta. Namun di matanya yang awam akan cinta sekali pun, Sasuke bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan hati Nawaki.

"Istirahatlah, Jenderal."

Mengingat kenangan itu membuat Sasuke menahan keinginannya untuk berbicara banyak pada jenderalnya yang setia. Nawaki seperti sebuah buku yang dengan jelas bisa dibaca dengan mudah. Kekecewaannya timbul karena perasaan sayangnya pada Shizuka.

"Yang Mulia, Anda harus segera kembali pada Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku akan hal itu."

"Ampuni kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia."

Sasuke berbalik, menarik lengan Hinata bersamanya.

Ketika gadis asing itu menyisakan angin dingin dari pergerakannya yang lembut, Nawaki ingin merebut tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya keluar. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dengan perasaan benci. Yang paling utama adalah kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri yang jatuh cinta pada Shizuka dan tak bisa melindunginya sejak dulu.

Tidak melindungi Shizuka dari perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Putra Mahkota. Tak juga melindunginya saat posisi Permaisuri semakin terancam keberadaan gadis ini.

Posisi Nawaki tak pernah menguntungkan bila lawannya adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan. Dia akan jadi pengkhianat bila melawan Kaisar.

Kesunyian lenyap bersama dengan Nawaki yang meninggalkan tenda dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia kembali ke tenda pribadinya dan duduk di kursi kayunya. Samurai ia letakkan di atas meja. Tatapannya lurus pada senjata itu, seakan ia bisa memerintahkannya bergerak hanya dengan pandangan. Namun ketidakmampuan Nawaki sama dengan ketidakmampuannya merubah keputusan Kaisar.

Kepalanya pening. Dia tak bisa istirahat dengan tenang di dalam tendanya.

Di dalam tenda pribadinya, Sasuke menarik Hinata mendekat. Ia menatap matanya yang menyejukkan. "Terukage," katanya, "Aku rasa aku tak lagi bisa menjadi kaisar yang dulu."

"Yang Mulia," sahut Terukage sebagai wujud sebuah sikap maklum, dan pengertiannya, sekaligus sebagai pengganti ucapan bahwa kasim tua itu tak akan memintanya untuk tetap menjadi kaisar yang serba sempurna.

Telapak tangan Sasuke kemudian melekat di sisi wajah Hinata. Kelembutan kulit muda wajahnya memanjakan Sasuke. "Kau … ikutlah denganku."

Sasuke berbalik dengan cepat, ia takut bila menemukan penolakan dari tatapan mata Hinata. Dia sedang tak bisa menolerir sebuah penolakan saat ini.

Terukage mendekati Hinata, membungkuk dan meminta gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke ditinggal sendirian dalam perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ia memikirkan Shizuka di istana, petisi-petisi yang isinya selalu sama selama bertahun-tahun, kekecewaan Dewan Pendamping, dan hadiah yang diberikan Kolonial padanya.

Kemudian Sasuke membayangkan dirinya di singgasana, duduk berdampingan dengan gadis itu yang tersenyum bahagia, ada anak-anak yang berlarian di Ruang Takhta, bermain petak umpet dengan para dayang dan kasim. Seorang anak laki-laki bersembunyi di balik kursi Sasuke, menekan jari telunjuknya di bibir merahnya yang mungil sebagai tanda bagi Sasuke untuk menyimpan rahasia.

Imajinasinya tumbuh dan berkembang dengan sendirinya. Tubuhnya berubah lemas dengan bayangan tentang masa depan yang entah akan berwujud seperti apa. Tapi segalanya terasa bagai permadani kebahagiaan yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Pantaskah ia bahagia di atas penderitaan Shizuka?

Sasuke sebagai kaisar mungkin akan menjawab tidak dengan yakin. Tapi Sasuke sebagai laki-laki tidak akan menolak untuk menyambut kehadiran Hinata dalam hidupnya.

Gadis muda itu seolah datang untuk meruntuhkan kegelapan dengan cahayanya. Seakan tangan mungilnya menyibak langit malam yang mengerudungi kehidupan Sasuke dan menggantinya dengan kecerahan pagi.

Seperti makna nama dan harapan orangtuanya saat ia dilahirkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perburuan berakhir lebih cepat. Rombongan Kaisar kembali ke istana Edo keesokan harinya. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu seharian itu terasa cepat. Saat senja menutup hari, rombongan telah melewati Gerbang Kemakmuran.

Barisan pasukan berkuda masuk jalur utama yang luas menuju istana. Tandu yang membawa Kaisar terlihat setelah barisan prajurit yang berjalan kaki, disusul dengan dayang-dayang yang kimononya berseragam.

Sasuke memercayakan Terukage mengurus segala hal yang diperlukan Hinata termasuk kediaman pribadi yang sederhana di lingkungan Tiga Permata.

Komplek Tiga Permata merupakan area yang dikhususkan untuk tamu-tamu kehormatan.

Hinata ditempatkan di Safir Timur, sebuah rumah yang dicat biru dengan taman dan kolam juga bungalow. Safir Timur adalah satu-satunya rumah yang terlihat jelas dari Istana Utama. Terukage memikirkan hal itu saat ia membuat keputusannya.

Bila Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu senggangnya di balkon Istana Utama, ia bisa melihat halaman Safir Timur dengan jelas dari sana.

Berita tentang kehadiran gadis asing yang tak dikenal menyebar dengan cepat hingga mencapai telinga Ibu Suri. Dia mengirim utusan dayang ke Istana Utama untuk mencaritahu lebih banyak tentang gadis itu. Dayang yang diutusnya kembali dengan berita yang lebih kurang sama seperti yang sudah didengar Ibu Suri dari rumor yang terus berkembang.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar menemukannya di hutan. Nyaris mati."

"Lalu apa tujuannya membawa gadis itu ke istana?"

"Hamba tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh, Yang Mulia Ibu Suri."

Sasuke bisa melakukan apa saja pada gadis itu. Dia bisa menikmatinya sesaat dan membuangnya dengan cepat. Dia juga bisa menjadikannya mainan baru favoritnya. Namun yang terjadi sungguh di luar jangkauan pemikiran siapapun bahkan Ibu Suri.

Sasuke meminang seorang gadis yang diajukan Menteri Pertanian. Gadis itu masih enam belas tahun. Dia tak menikahinya, juga tidak menidurinya. Gadis itu ia jadikan teman bicara, namun berakhir datar dan akhirnya gadis itu dipulangkan. Menteri Pertanian harus menahan malu saat Pertemuan Mingguan digelar di Aula Utama.

Arah pikiran Sasuke tak lagi bisa ditebak para menteri dan anggota Dewan.

Kaisar sedang memancing reaksi bawahannya. Akankah ada yang berani mengajukan usulan lain?

"Yang Mulia, apa ini berarti, posisi permaisuri masih dipegang oleh Yang Mulia Permaisuri?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Permainan psikologi ini tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" tanya Menteri Kebudayaan.

"Gadis yang mana?"

"Yang Mulia," lanjut Menteri Kebudayaan. "Kami sudah mendengar desas-desus tentang kekasih Yang Mulia. Apakah Anda berniat menjadikannya selir Anda?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat gempar menteri-menteri yang lain yang masih berharap kandidatnya dipilih Kaisar. Beberapa beralasan dengan mengedepankan fakta yang paling jelas; asal-usul gadis itu masih dipertanyakan.

Dia tidak datang dari empat fraksi yang ada dalam Dewan. Dia juga bukan kandidat yang dibawa seorang menteri. Gadis itu datang sendiri, dalam sebuah kesempatan yang terlalu janggal untuk disebut pertemuan yang ditakdirkan.

Namun seperti biasa, para menteri melihatnya dari segi yang paling memungkinkan. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke pernah memilih satu kandidat dari menteri membuktikan bahwa dia sudah bisa mengikuti alur pemerintahan dari bawahannya. Bukan tidak mungkin gadis itu juga akan berakhir seperti gadis bangsawan yang dibawa Menteri Pertanian.

Ini seperti siklus yang bisa diulang lagi dari awal.

"Yang Mulia."

Semua perhatian tertuju pada pintu masuk Aula Utama. Di sana berdiri seorang laki-laki bangsawan berpakaian mewah. Senyum percaya dirinya berkesan palsu, tatapan matanya yang dingin seolah menertawakan semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Madara memberi hormat pada Anda, Yang Mulia."

Uchiha Madara seharusnya berada di kursi penasihat bersama Tobirama. Dia telah absen dari tugasnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Mengenai gadis itu, izinkan hamba menjelaskannya pada Anda, Yang Mulia."

Suaranya yang khas menggetarkan pertahanan para menteri. Mereka semua tahu bila Uchiha campur tangan dalam pemerintahan, kemungkinan promosi bagi para menteri semakin menipis. Bila bisa mempertahankan posisinya saja sudah beruntung, apalagi promosi pengangkatan jabatan. Setidaknya para menteri berharap mereka punya penerus dalam pemerintahan sehingga kekuasaannya tak beralih pada klan lain.

Kaisar terdahulu mengutamakan keragaman dalam susunan Dewan dan menterinya. Karena itu ia membentuk empat fraksi sebagai pendukung pemerintahannya. Beberapa anggota klan Uchiha terpaksa turun dari jabatannya dan memusatkan pengabdiannya di luar istana.

Kehadiran Madara saat ini bisa mengancam posisi siapapun yang bukan berdarah Uchiha.

"Gadis itu adalah seorang budak dari rumah hamba, Yang Mulia."

Sasuke terkejut dengan kenyataan ini. Dia mengharapkan sebuah kenyataan pahit yang lain, tapi bukan kata 'budak'. Apapun selain itu.

"Bila Anda memang tidak berminat, bisakah Anda mengembalikannya pada hamba, Yang Mulia?"

Sasuke mengepal tangannya. Senyum di wajah Madara semakin memancing emosinya.

"Hamba tidak akan mengganggu pertemuan ini lebih lanjut bila Anda bisa menjawab pertanyaan hamba dengan segera, Yang Mulia."

Desakan Madara terasa seperti ancaman.

Sasuke tidak bisa memutuskan hal ini dengan gegabah.

Tiba-tiba seorang anggota Dewan dari Fraksi Timur membuka suaranya. "Yang Mulia, Anda bisa memuliakan seorang budak hanya dengan menerimanya."

Usulan itu terdengar menarik di telinga para menteri. Seorang budak tak bisa berlari terlalu cepat dalam lomba kasta. Dia mungkin bisa menjadi manusia merdeka, tapi menuju posisi bangsawan akan terlalu sulit baginya. Dia harus menciptakan prestasi untuk mendapat pengakuan.

Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang budak?

"Yang Mulia?" desak Madara lagi.

Para menteri menunduk, serempak mereka mengucapkan, "Kebijaksanaan Yang Mulia tanpa akhir. Panjang umur Yang Mulia Kaisar Miryoku!"

Kebijaksanaan.

Itulah kata kuncinya.

"Madara, kau harus kembali dengan tangan kosong."

Di seberang kursi takhta tunggal yang diisi Sasuke, Madara membungkuk dengan anggun. Ia menyimpan senyum kemenangannya dan berlalu tanpa banyak bicara.

Malam harinya seorang dayang masuk diiringi Terukage. Dia membawa baki kayu berisi mangkuk keramik putih yang menjadi wadah cairan pekat berbau.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke begitu baki itu disodorkan ke mejanya.

"Ramuan khusus dari Istana Ibu Suri."

"Ramuan khusus? Untuk apa?"

Terukage berdeham. "Yang Mulia, apa malam ini Anda berkenan mampir ke Safir Timur?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Sikap tenangnya hanya tersisa sedikit saat membayangkan kegelapan Safir Timur yang dipermanis kehadiran Hinata.

"Apa?" Sasuke menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. "Kembalikan ramuan itu. Aku akan langsung ke kamarku."

"Yang Mulia, Ibu Suri telah memberikan restu. Malam ini malam yang baik. Para _shaman_ telah mengukur gugus bintang di angkasa. Ini malam keberkahan yang jarang ada."

Sasuke hampir tertawa mendengar alasan si dayang tua yang terus menunduk itu.

"Terukage, antarkan dia keluar!"

Kasim yang biasanya patuh, kali ini menolak. "Hamba mohon Yang Mulia berkenan mempertimbangkan restu Ibu Suri ini."

"Apa? Kau juga ikut-ikutan?"

Terukage bisa mendengar kegembiraan yang kaku dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Yang Mulia sungguh bijaksana," sahut Terukage.

Sasuke malas mendengar satu lagi kata bijaksana yang sering dipakai orang untuk menyindir keputusannya. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Suaranya mengecil seakan malu. "Tapi hanya sebentar," lanjutnya buru-buru. "Dan aku tak membutuhkan ramuan itu."

"Yang Mulia sungguh perkasa," sahut dayang tua dari Istana Ibu Suri.

Di telinga sang kaisar, kalimat pujian itu terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan. Namun bukan berarti Sasuke menentang kalimat pujian yang melambungkan hatinya itu. Tentu, dia senang. Akan tetapi, terkadang, Sasuke hanya terlalu pandai menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. "Kau cari mati, ya?"

Dayang tua itu segera menyembah kaisarnya. "Mohon ampuni kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia."

Sasuke tak menghukum dayang perempuan itu. Dia berdiri dan meminta Terukage menemaninya menuju Safir Timur.

Sasuke bukan anak baru soal hubungan badan. Dia laki-laki dewasa yang telah mencicipi kenikmatan dunia itu lebih dari sekali. Meski kenikmatan itu hanya pernah ia alami dengan Permaisuri karena Kaisar ini memilih untuk setia pada satu orang saja.

Sayang, karena posisinya juga Sasuke terancam kehilangan kerajaannya.

Dan kemudian, tanpa ia duga, gadis bernama Hinata itu muncul begitu saja dalam kisah hidupnya.

Langit cerah ditemani bulan penuh berwarna kekuningan. Suara gaung dari kuil utama di luar istana menandakan waktu malam. Suara langkah kaki Sasuke dan iring-iringan prajuritnya berselaras dengan angin musim gugur yang membawa aroma daun _momiji_.

Komplek Tiga Permata tak sepenuhnya terang. Suasananya tenang berkat perbukitan di sisi selatan area itu. Pohon-pohon yang daunnya mulai berubah warna membawa kesan kehangatan yang alami.

Safir Timur terang tapi sunyi.

Sasuke menahan kakinya sesaat di pintu masuk gerbang batunya.

Kaisar yang seharusnya tak takut apapun, kini merasakan ketakutan yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia seorang pengecut. Dia tak pernah punya pengalaman seperti ini. Segalanya terasa baru baginya.

"Yang Mulia …"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dengan harapan ketenangan mau menemaninya saat ia melangkah menuju undakan batu dan halaman utama Safir Timur. Tamannya yang asri dan sarat makna filosofi itu terlewati begitu saja. Sasuke kini berhadapan dengan enam anak tangga menuju rumah utama.

Terukage melangkah maju, kehadirannya disambut dengan bungkukan dari dua orang dayang yang berjaga di luar.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar Miryoku," ujar Terukage, mengumumkan kedatangan Sasuke.

Pintu kayu merah dibuka para dayang. Mereka berjalan masuk dengan terus menunduk dan melangkah mundur. Partisi kayu berlukiskan burung merak dilipat. Di sana, di ruangan luas yang tak terlalu terang, Hinata berdiri di sudut ruangan, mempersilahkan Kaisar mengisi meja utama yang berpasangan dengan alas duduk dan lampu minyak.

Sasuke masuk, duduk di satu-satunya alas duduk.

Hinata mengisi posisinya di hadapan Kaisar, merendahkan tubuhnya dengan penuh kesopanan.

"Madara bilang kau budak di rumahnya."

Hinata mengenali nama itu. "Benar, Yang Mulia."

"Apa yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa kau berada di hutan dalam keadaan itu?"

Hinata mengingat kalimat Itachi. "Hamba tidak ingat terlalu jelas." Tapi gadis cerdas itu tahu dia perlu mendukung ceritanya. "Hamba hanya ingat, hamba akan dijual ke _daimyo_ lain. Dan hamba melarikan diri, Yang Mulia."

"Aku tidak heran. Madara tak pernah puas dengan apapun."

Hinata tak berani menyahut. Madara merupakan sosok asing misterius yang jarang ada di kastil. Itachi menguasai sepenuhnya kastil milik Uchiha itu. Dia pernah bilang bahwa kastil itu merupakan tempat paling penting bagi klannya. Di sanalah ayahnya dilahirkan.

"Kau betah di sini?"

Suara merdu Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Hinata lagi. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tak pernah ada pelajaran khusus bagaimana caranya berbincang-bincang secara langsung dengan Kaisar. Misinya adalah meraih kepercayaan Kaisar, membuatnya jatuh hati padanya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Hinata lahir sebagai anak petani.

Sedangkan laki-laki di hadapannya lahir dengan keberkahan yang pantas disetarakan dengan dewa-dewi di kahyangan.

"Aku membawamu ke sini tanpa pikir panjang."

Ruangan utama Safir Timur luas dan terasa hampa. Tak banyak hiasan yang diletakkan di sana. Sasuke tak memiliki selir, sehingga komplek khusus yang diperuntukkan untuk para selir hanya diisi oleh selir-selir tua dari ayahnya. Sisanya dibiarkan kosong setelah mereka meninggal.

Sasuke berdeham, kesunyian Hinata terasa seperti penolakan yang tegas.

Ini waktu yang tepat untuk kembali ke Istana Utama. Namun tubuhnya enggan bergerak. Kakinya ringan tapi terasa kaku. Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis muda yang terus menunduk. Tidak heran juga, dalam konteks pemahaman Sasuke, Hinata dulu seorang budak. Mana ada budak yang berani mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Kaisar?

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke lembut. Suaranya yang tak menuntut itu memberinya posisi sebagai orang dewasa yang bersedia memahami kesulitan Hinata.

Sebagai kaisar, Sasuke berhak bertindak semena-mena. Dia punya kekuasaan yang paling tinggi tingkatannya di seluruh negeri. Tak ada satu aturan pun yang bisa mengubah sikapnya.

Sasuke tak ingin menjadi orang itu.

Ia ingin mencintai Hinata. Dan mencintainya berarti menghargainya.

"Istirahatlah, Hinata."

Di luar ruangan, bahu Terukage menegang. Ini kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Suara gesekan jubahnya menandakan pergerakan yang menjadi awal mula langkahnya. Hinata bisa melihat bayangan tubuh Sasuke di lantai kayu yang memanjang dan semakin menipis.

Dia tidak yakin apa yang datang padanya saat tiba-tiba saja dia menahan Sasuke dengan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan sang kaisar.

Ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sasuke terlewatkan Hinata. Gadis muda itu buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memohon maaf.

Sasuke tak sempat berpikir apa-apa.

Lolongan anjing penjaga di Gerbang Utama bersahutan dengan desiran angin yang menyisir dahan-dahan.

Dalam detik-detik selanjutnya, Sasuke telah berada di dekat Hinata, berhasrat, tak lagi memusingkan urusan nanti. Pegangannya saat ini hanya satu: restu dari Ibu Suri.

Saat bibirnya mengecup lembut pipi Hinata, ia telah kehilangan niat baiknya. Sasuke tak lagi bisa menjaga kesucian gadis itu lebih lama. Ia telah terlalu mendamba. Tubuh hangat Hinata yang kulitnya lembut dan kencang, rambutnya yang berwarna teduh, dan suara lembut desahannya yang malu-malu semakin membangkitkan gairah Sasuke.

Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

Malam itu, Terukage melupakan kecemasannya, dan menggantinya dengan sebuah kelegaan.

Ia kemudian memikirkan kediaman yang baru bagi Hinata. Entah kata apa lagi yang akan digunakan anggota Dewan untuk mewakili posisi Hinata.

Selir?

Bagi Terukage, kata 'kekasih' jauh lebih tepat. Karena posisi yang telah diisi Hinata bukan hanya dalam strata, tapi dalam hati sang kaisar.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terukage menahan tawanya. Sudah sejak tadi Sasuke bolak-balik di ruang kerjanya. Ekspresi wajah sang kaisar jauh dari kesan tenang yang biasa ia tampilkan. Keningnya berkerut, bibir bawahnya seringkali digigit. Kecemasan dan penyesalan terlukis dengan jelas dari tiap gerakan tubuh dan tarikan napasnya yang panjang.

Saat Sasuke berhenti melangkah, dia akan menoleh pada Terukage, memandang kasim itu dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, 'apa kau ini laki-laki mesum?'

"Kenapa kau tertawa begitu?"

Terukage memperdalam lekukan tubuhnya yang membungkuk. "Mohon ampuni kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia. Terukage tua ini sungguh merasa bahagia."

"Bahagia? Kau sudah tidak waras, rupanya."

Terukage tersenyum, matanya berkedip senang. Namun karena kepatuhannya, ia membungkam mulutnya erat-erat.

Sasuke menarik napas begitu panjang sampai membusungkan dadanya. Ia merasa sesak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan akhirnya kalimat itu terlontar juga, "Kami melakukannya di lantai. Tanpa alas!" Arah pandangannya tidak jelas, sang kaisar jadi terlihat seolah sedang berbicara dengan sudut ruangan yang tajam. Ia membayangkan lagi malam yang ia habiskan di Safir Timur bersama Hinata. Bagaimana segalanya bermula, bagaimana sebuah malam bisa terasa begitu menggairahkan, dan saat akhirnya ia terlelap, ada seorang gadis dalam pelukannya.

Namun pertanyaan yang paling ingin dihindarinya hanya satu. 'Apakah dia menikmatinya seperti Sasuke?'

Semalam terkesan seperti sebuah pemaksaan kehendak, meski di lain sisi, Sasuke tak akan diputuskan sebagai pihak yang bersalah. Dia kaisar negeri ini. Apapun yang ada di negeri ini berhak ia miliki. Tapi dengan pemahaman itu, Sasuke malah terpojok dengan menganggap dirinya sebagai pemimpin kejam yang tak berpikir panjang.

Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya. Ia menginginkan gadis itu melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

Entah karena pesona tersembunyinya, atau karena Hinata tidaklah sama dengan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah disodorkan pada Sasuke. Caranya melangkah masuk ke dalam dunia megah Sasuke seperti hewan liar yang menerobos pekarangan; tak terduga.

Tetap saja, sebagai laki-laki dewasa, Sasuke tak bisa merasa cukup hanya dengan satu pengalaman bermalam bersamanya. Dia menginginkannya lagi.

Kesadaran itu merenggut posisi terhormatnya dengan cepat. Sasuke harus rela memosisikan dirinya sebagai laki-laki ketimbang seorang kaisar bila yang dihadapinya adalah Hinata.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, bahunya menurun, mata hitamnya yang gemilang tampak memudar dengan keraguan. "Aku ini binatang buas," desahnya penuh penyesalan.

"Yang Mulia adalah laki-laki," sahut Terukage. Tapi kalimatnya tidak cukup memberi Sasuke ketenangan yang ia cari.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kasim tua yang masih membungkuk dan tak bergerak di ujung ruangan.

Suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan, "Kau tahu di mana dia sekarang?"

Terukage mengangguk. "Hamba tahu, Yang Mulia."

"Di mana?"

"Di Istana Ibu Suri."

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau dia ada di sana?"

"Tenanglah, Yang Mulia. Anda tidak perlu merasa cemas. Beliau baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja? Kau yakin? Ibu tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya, kan?"

Terukage menggeleng, lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke meluruskan punggungnya, bertahan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari ruangannya menuju Istana Ibu Suri. Sudah lama ia tak mengunjungi ibunya. Itu sudah ia rasa cukup untuk dijadikan alasan. Tak perlu menyiapkan sajian khusus dari Dapur Istana. Katakan saja pada wanita itu bahwa putranya sedang merindukannya. Wanita manapun yang pernah jadi ibu akan merasa senang bila dikunjungi dengan alasan itu.

Langkah kaki Sasuke yang mantap diikuti Terukage dan enam belas prajurit yang selalu setia mendampingi Kaisar kemanapun ia bepergian dalam lingkungan istana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kicho_—tirai kesopanan yang membatasi penglihatan siapapun terhadap wanita bangsawan kalangan istana seperti Ibu Suri, menggantung. Berjarak satu langkah dari bantalan mewah tempat Ibu Suri duduk.

Tirai bambu itu menjadi hal yang paling terlihat sederhana dalam ruang utama istana ini. Segalanya bernuansa ungu senja yang mewah dan misterius, sepadan dengan kepribadian pemiliknya.

Mikoto dinikahkan dengan Kaisar Fugaku saat usianya empat belas tahun. Ia masih sangat belia saat melahirkan Putra Mahkota. Lahir dari keluarga bangsawan yang menguasai sebagian besar Fraksi Barat. Ayahnya pernah menjabat sebagai gubernur di perbatasan. Dua kakak laki-lakinya terkenal memiliki pasukan pribadi paling banyak dalam lingkungan bangsawan Barat. Keluarganya paling dekat dengan dunia militer. Dan dipercaya sebagai pengatur utama strategi dalam perang melawan pasukan shogun di masa kejayaan Kaisar Fugaku.

Mikoto terkenal sebagai permaisuri berhati lapang. Keanggunannya seindah senyumannya. Perempuan manapun akan merasa disambut saat bertatapan muka langsung dengannya. Kebijaksanaannya terpupuk dari kepribadiannya yang penuh kasih.

Saat ia mendengar putranya membawa pulang seorang gadis, hal pertama yang ingin ia ketahui adalah 'kenapa'. Kepribadian Sasuke jauh dari kesan itu. Dia pangeran muda yang dipaksa mengisi posisi kakaknya yang menghilang. Dia juga putra mahkota yang mau tak mau menerima pendidikan kekaisaran. Dan dia juga seorang kaisar yang terpaksa menikahi perempuan yang pernah menjadi calon istri kakaknya.

Tapi tak sekali pun Mikoto mendengar Sasuke mengeluh. Dia anak yang terlalu berbakti pada ayahnya, tak ingin mengecewakannya dan tak keberatan bila harus menjadi cadangan dalam keluarga.

Mungkin saja akhirnya Sasuke menunjukkan sisi kebebasannya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan bahkan pada ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Memandang gadis muda yang tertunduk di hadapannya, Mikoto penasaran. Apa yang dimiliki gadis itu sampai bisa merubah kepribadian Sasuke yang sejak dulu kaku dan mudah ditebak?

"Angkat wajahmu," perintah Ibu Suri dengan suara lembut.

Hinata menelan perasaan takutnya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering saat ini. Wanita yang kini menghirup udara yang sama dengannya adalah Ibu Suri. Dia pernah menjadi permaisuri juga. Dulu, sebelum Hinata lahir.

Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, Hinata tetap tak punya keberanian dan rasa percaya diri yang cukup untuk menatap langsung sosok Ibu Suri. Meski pandangannya akan terhalang _kicho_ dan sosok wanita bangsawan itu hanya berupa bayangan yang bentuknya tidak mendetil.

"Kudengar namamu Hinata."

Namanya jadi terdengar istimewa saat disebut Ibu Suri dengan suara merdunya.

"Benar, Yang Mulia."

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Hamba enam belas tahun, Yang Mulia." Hinata tidak menjelaskan tentang usia matangnya di musim dingin nanti. Musim gugur ini ia memang masih enam belas tahun, masih belum tujuh belas tahun.

Di balik _kicho_, Mikoto sedikit tertegun. Seorang dayang muda yang duduk di belakangnya mengipasi Ibu Suri dengan gerakan teratur dan berirama.

Suara Hinata berhasil menggetarkan pertahanan Ibu Suri. Aura yang menyebar dari sosok gadis muda itu terasa canggung seakan ada dua aliran saling berlawanan yang melebur menjadi satu.

"Kau budak?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia."

Kali ini Mikoto merasakan ketegangan yang tajam, menukik dengan tepat di udara dan membentuk kepulan perasaan malu. Ibu Suri tidak heran, semua budak pasti malu berhadapan dengan kalangan bangsawan. Strata adalah segalanya dalam ruang lingkup kekaisaran. Semua orang yang hidup di dalam dunia terbatas ini diperlakukan sesuai dengan derajat yang mereka miliki.

Harum bunga mengambang di udara, datang dari kepulan asap tipis anglo di ujung ruangan. Keharuman terasa semakin pekat saat Hinata sadar ia telah berada jauh di luar segala hal yang pernah ia bayangkan tentang kehidupan.

"Semalam Yang Mulia Kaisar menghabiskan waktunya di tempatmu. Apa kau tahu makna dari kalimat itu?"

Hinata memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jujur, "Hamba tidak tahu, Yang Mulia."

"Itu berarti kau bukan budak lagi. Yang Mulia Kaisar telah mengangkat derajatmu dan menghapus status budakmu. Mulai saat ini kau adalah selir dari kerajaan ini. Tugasmu hanya satu, memberikan kepuasan pada Yang Mulia Kaisar. Ini bukan hal sepele yang bisa kauhirauhkan begitu saja. Kau juga berkewajiban menjaga nama baik beliau seperti menjaga nyawamu."

Di sela kalimat itu, Mikoto tahu ada sebuah perasaan yang dilibatkan Sasuke saat ia menghabiskan satu malam di Safir Timur bersama Hinata. Jelas bukan sekadar nafsu dan hasrat laki-lakinya. Mikoto tahu Sasuke bukan laki-laki seperti itu. Dia tidak dibesarkan dengan haknya sebagai kaisar. Dia hanya tahu ibunya yang menderita karena banyaknya anak selir yang juga perlu ia urus padahal hatinya tersayat perih dan pengkhianatan setiap kali ia menerima kabar ada selir yang mengandung.

Namun keadaan Sasuke jelas beda dengan ayahnya. Fugaku tak punya masalah keturunan. Permaisurinya bahkan melahirkan dua penerus takhta yang keduanya laki-laki. Sementara Sasuke, tak satu pun anak yang ia miliki. Padahal usianya sudah empat puluh tahun.

"Buatlah ia bahagia," lanjut Ibu Suri dengan suara pelan.

Hinata mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kemudian ingatannya membawanya lagi pada Itachi. Hal yang lebih kurang sama, pernah disampaikan Itachi juga sebelum Hinata didorong dengan paksa pada kubangan emas ini.

Dari arah pintu, seorang dayang senior berjalan cepat. "Putra Langit ada di luar, Yang Mulia Ibu Suri."

Di sana, Mikoto duduk, tersenyum. "Kalau begitu biarkan beliau masuk, Taki."

Dayang senior itu berbalik tanpa ragu.

Hinata bangun dari tempatnya setelah menerima perintah dari dayang lain yang sejak tadi duduk di sudut ruangan. Ia membimbing Hinata untuk duduk di sisi ruangan. Seorang dayang lain mendekat ke tempat Ibu Suri duduk, dia berlutut dan menggulung _kicho_ ke atas. Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Kaisar memasuki ruangan.

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat ketika ia memerhatikan keadaan ruangan. Segalanya rapi dan tak terkesan mencekam. Ekspresi cemasnya terhapus setelah menemukan Hinata duduk dibalut kimono mewah dengan jubah berwarna hijau alpukat. Ia menghembuskan napas leganya tanpa berusaha sedikitpun untuk menutupinya. Dan akhirnya ia menoleh pada ibunya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di hadapan Ibu Suri.

Suara papan berderit saat Yang Mulia Kaisar duduk. Saat itu, telinga Hinata mencuat dengan perasaan gugup, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Pengalamannya semalam tak bisa dilupakannya begitu saja. Dia yang begitu canggung dan malu-malu, apa mungkin telah memuaskan Putra Langit itu?

Hinata bahkan tak berani untuk memikirkannya.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk menerima Anda bertamu ke kediamanku yang sederhana ini, Putra Langit."

"Ibu." Sasuke meluruskan jubahnya yang berkumpul di dekat lututnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hamba sangat sehat, Yang Mulia."

"Syukurlah."

Mikoto tersenyum, menunggu kalimat apa yang akan disampaikan Sasuke selanjutnya. Ini kali pertama baginya melihat gelagat Sasuke yang salah tingkah. Laki-laki dewasa yang menduduki takhta kaisar malah dibuat tak berdaya saat mengurusi gadis muda berwajah manis yang hanya duduk diam dan tertunduk di sisi ruangan.

Mikoto bisa merasakan kerinduan yang seakan menjalari Sasuke saat ini, terlihat seperti akar tanaman yang liar dan mencoba meraih keberadaan Hinata.

"Yang Mulia," panggil Mikoto, "Hamba menyarankan nama yang tepat untuk selir baru Anda."

Alis kiri Sasuke terangkat. Jelas sekali ia terkejut mendengar kalimat ibunya. Dan kini ia semakin sadar bahwa semalam adalah nyata, bukan imajinasinya. Kini ia memiliki selir, tanpa pernah ia rencanakan.

"Berilah ia nama _*Hoshako_."

Sasuke tak terlihat keberatan.

"Sepertinya gadis ini juga gadis yang cerdas."

Kata 'cerdas' digunakan Mikoto karena seperti juga kebanyakan orang, kemunculan Hinata dia anggap sebagai sebuah kebetulan yang terlalu cerdas dan mencurigakan. Namun ia tak punya petunjuk apapun. Apalagi ia tahu Madara ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Hinata.

Tak pernah ada seorang pun yang bisa memahami Madara. Klan Uchiha hanya tahu Madara kecewa pada keputusan Fugaku untuk menghapus Dewan Pendamping yang lama dan menggabungkan keempat fraksi untuk mendampingi kaisar menjadi bentuk Dewan Pendamping yang baru.

"Nama itu terdengar tepat," ujar Sasuke.

Suaranya yang terdengar lega tak terlewatkan dari pengamatan ibunya. "Kalau begitu Anda hanya perlu memberinya kediaman secara resmi, Yang Mulia."

Kediaman berarti Hinata telah diterima, dalam konteksnya sebagai pemuas hasrat saja. Mikoto masih punya keraguan yang tak disampaikannya. Kediaman juga berarti kemungkinan tersingkirnya Permaisuri.

Namun sebuah desain masa depan bukan menjadi urusan Mikoto. Kini ia serahkan semuanya pada para dewa. Berharap kehadiran gadis itu membawa dampak yang baik bagi kekaisaran dan bukan sebaliknya.

Setelah menyetujui usulan ibunya, Sasuke tak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Ia ingin membawa Hinata pergi dari sana, tapi ia tidak bisa. Selain tak memiliki alasan yang tepat, Sasuke tak ingin menunjukkan ketertarikannya yang berlebihan terhadap Hinata pada ibunya. Walau bagaimanapun, ia seorang kaisar, ia perlu bersikap seperti seorang kaisar dari pada seorang laki-laki saat ini.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan berat hati. Namun ia ingin memberikan keyakinan pada ibunya, menghapus rasa ragu yang timbul dari kecurigaannya. Ia tahu masih ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan Mikoto pada Hinata. Semuanya tak akan bisa dipahami Sasuke, mereka—para perempuan, menyebutnya sebagai urusan perempuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa posisi permaisuri semakin terancam dimulai karena Mutiara Emas kini tak lagi kosong. Mutiara Emas termasuk bangunan utama dalam komplek kediaman kerajaan.

Permaisuri ditempatkan di Istana Peoni yang letaknya di bagian timur sebagai simbol dari kesuburan dan mewakili pagi. Hal ini ditentukan sejak awal Restorasi Meiji. Seorang permaisuri diibaratkan sebagai matahari yang menyingikirkan kepekatan malam. Sama halnya dengan makna posisinya sebagai ibu dari negeri.

Letak Istana Peoni berada di depan Istana Ibu Suri. Kedua istana itu masuk dalam kelompok bangunan para perempuan. Dahulu disebut _Ooku_—Istana Para Perempuan yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para Perempuan Terhormat yang datang dari dari ragam hierarki dalam masa shogun yang memimpin di Edo.

Pihak kekaisaran melakukan renovasi dan membagi Istana Para Perempuan menjadi beberapa istana. Namun yang utama adalah kedua istana untuk Permaisuri dan Ibu Suri.

Sedangkan Mutiara Emas masuk dalam komplek Istana Utama. Di mana kediaman pribadi Kaisar menjadi fondasi utamanya. Penempatan Hinata di Mutiara Emas merupakan sebuah keputusan yang sepenuhnya ditentukan Ibu Suri. Letak Mutiara Emas yang tepat berada di belakang kediaman Kaisar—Mutiara Naga; adalah juga sebuah bukti bahwa selir yang satu ini adalah selir kesayangan Kaisar. Tak lagi ada keraguan mengenai itu. Terlebih dengan tersingkirnya calon yang sebelumnya diajukan Menteri Pertanian.

Semua anggota Dewan dan para menteri tak lagi perlu memperdebatkan posisi gadis muda yang mendiami Mutiara Emas. Mereka sudah tahu tanpa perlu diberitahu.

Meski begitu, Sasuke tak lantas merasa puas. Ada keraguan mendalam yang membuatnya memikirkan alasan Ibu Suri menyerahkan Mutiara Emas untuk Hinata. Memang luas bangunannya tak sebanding dengan Istana Peoni dan Istana Ibu Suri yang megah. Mutiara Emas juga bukan sebuah bangunan yang fasilitasnya memenuhi standar anggota kerajaan. Jelas beda jauh dengan Mutiara Naga yang merupakan kediaman termegah dan paling mewah dalam lingkungan Istana Utama.

"Ada berapa prajurit yang bertugas menjaga Mutiara Emas?" tanya Kaisar pada Terukage.

Di hadapannya telah menumpuk gulungan-gulungan yang semuanya berisi laporan dari kota-kota kecil di luar ibukota. Terakhir Sasuke membacanya, kebanyakan berisi tentang kabar bencana di garis pantai. Dia telah menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan mengirim pasukan dan bantuan. Namun kepastian bantuan itu sampai pada tangan yang tepat masih belum ia ketahui dengan jelas.

Terukage menjawab enam orang. Dan jawaban jujur itu tak memuaskan Kaisar.

"Hanya enam?"

Sasuke mendorong baki kayu yang menjadi wadah gulungan-gulungan berisi laporan dari petugasnya di luar negeri. Mereka telah menyeberangi lautan untuk mencaritahu lebih banyak informasi mengenai negeri-negeri tetangga. Kondisi pemerintahannya yang masih sedikit goyah tanpa penerus berpotensi penyerangan dari negeri tetangga.

"Tambahkan personil penjagaan di sana. Enam tidak akan bisa melindunginya."

"Hamba …" Terukage bahkan belum sempat menyampaikan kalimatnya saat Sasuke mengangkat lengan kanannya. Terukage segera paham dengan gestur itu, menahan kalimatnya dan menanti.

"Malam ini, suruh prajurit wanita menyamar sebagai Hinata dan mintalah ia menunggu di Mutiara Emas."

"Yang Mulia?" Terukage mempertanyakan maksud dari rencana yang disampaikan Sasuke.

Kaisar mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kasim setia yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi heran yang kentara. Lalu sang kaisar berkata, "Bawa Hinata ke Mutiara Naga. Dia akan ada di dekatku."

"Anda … ingin membuktikan apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Nanti juga kau akan mengerti."

Gaung lembut lonceng logam di kuil, berdentang. Suara desau angin musim gugur membawa aroma hangat daun dan tanah yang basah. Di ruangannya, Sasuke menutup harinya dengan bangkit dari kursinya. Senja itu ia bergegas kembali ke kediaman pribadinya, berharap rencananya akan berakhir dengan kesuksesan.

Perasaan bangga menggelembung di dalam hatinya. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa dia melindungi seseorang dengan kekuasaannya. Terasa asing dan aneh, padahal kekuasaan telah ia miliki sejak lama.

Rasa bangga itu kemudian berganti dengan kebahagiaan yang melegakan, dan sejenak kemudian, mewujud menjadi sebuah senyuman lembut yang tak pernah ia sadari dimilikinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*__放射__光 __: __Hoshako = radiant light_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**Minna-san… Fic ini saya postpone dulu ya… untuk sementara waktu. Hope to see you again next year.**

**Have a nice day ^_^**

**Salam,**

**-rully-**


End file.
